The Speedy Blue Pokemon
by Soniclover0028
Summary: When Sonic and co. are captured by Dr. Eggman, the mad scientist intends on sending them away for good. He injects Sonic with something that is intended to change him. After Sonic and co. are separated, Sonic eventually stumbles upon three travelers of this world, and starts to undergo strange changes. Sonic will soon learn a lesson he won't forget: Not every hero is invincible...
1. Prologue: Somewhere Different

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Prologue**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

"_Oh, ho ho ho ho!_ I've finally caught you and all your pathetic friends, hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman gloated. "Kinda easy when you shoot tranquillizers at us!" Sonic snapped. The blue hedgehog was restrained by his hands, feet and waist by little metal capsules, except the one on his waist was belt-like. From there, the capsules were connected to a metal ring that hovered in the air. As were the rest of his friends, Amy, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, Cosmo and Tails. "What are you planning to do, Eggman!?" Knuckles fumed. "Oh, you always were so impatient! But, if you must know, I want to test out chaos control again!" Dr. Eggman laughed. "You have all seven emeralds?!" Tails asked in shock. "Why, yes, yes I do!" The fat man snickered.

"Please let us go! I don't like this game anymore!" Cream cried. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, rodent!" Dr. Eggman smirked. "Now, say hello to my newest creation, the Egg-Shooter!" the scientist then pushed a button on a panel and a big, red, cannon-like machine came out of the floor. It had the seven chaos emeralds lodged in slots at the top of the machine, and they were glowing brightly. "Now, I need a volunteer! Cream, why don't you go first?" Dr. Eggman smiled evilly. Sonic growled at him, as Cream and Cheese's restraints carried them in front of the cannon.

"_Cream!_" Vanilla shouted. "I'll be okay, mother…" Cream assured her. "As a matter of fact… I'll send your mother with you, out of the kindness in my heart!" Dr. Eggman laughed. "You're enjoying this _way_ too much…" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Maybe… But this is the best day of my life!" The scientist retorted. Sonic just glared at him coldly. "Okay, any last words? Good! So long, you meddlesome rodents!" Dr. Eggman then pulled a lever, and the cannon made a whirring noise.

Dr. Eggman's invention then fired a blue stream of light and enveloped the two rabbits and the Choa. "_Cream!_" Amy cried. The mad scientist then started cackling in joy. "It works!" he shouted."Sonic, would you like to go next? Good!" he chuckled. "Any last words?" "I hate you…" "Wait! Before you go, I have a surprise for you!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed. He then walked over to a table with a syringe full of a blue liquid inside of it. He picked it up, and made his way back to the blue hedgehog. "What is that? A flu shot?" Sonic joked. "No, it will change you just a little bit… You'll have lots of fun with it in the world you're going to!" "Wait, what- _Aargh_!" before Sonic could finish, Dr. Eggman injected the substance into Sonic's neck, sending a wave of pain through his system. "_Sonic!_" Everyone exclaimed

The hedgehog suddenly felt dizzy, as his vision blurred. "Wh-what… Did you… do?" he asked, lightheaded. "Goodnight, hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman laughed. Sonic's head started to spin, as he heard the faint voices of his friends calling out to him. The last thing he remembered was a blue flash before his vision faded to black.

* * *

Elsewhere, on an entire different world, Ash Ketchum was walking down a dirt path in the thick woods, with a pikachu on his shoulder. With him were his friends, Misty and Brock. "Do you even know where you're going, Ash?" Misty questioned. "Of course I do! We're uh… um…" "We're lost, that's where!" Misty fumed. "I'm sure we'll come across a town soon," Brock encouraged. "I sure hope so… _I'm starving_!" Ash yelled, holding his stomach. "Be quiet Ash! There's wild Pokémon out here!" Brock warned.

As if on cue, a swarm of beedrill then appeared in the trees, one by one. "Don't move…" Brock whispered. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt…" Ash whispered. Pikachu then jumped in the air and yelled, "Pika-_chuu_!" Electricity then shot out of him, and enveloped the dozens of beedrill. "Pika!" he jumped in triumph. "Good job Pikachu," Ash told him. "A-Ash… Y-you made them angrier!" Misty stuttered. "Huh?" the boy then looked behind him to see the wild beedrill _swarming_ the area. "Okay, new plan, _run!_" Brock yelled, as he took off. Ash and Misty then followed Brock, as they spotted a lake up ahead. "We have to jump in the water! They won't follow us there!" Brock exclaimed. "Right!"

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a poke ball out in front of him. "_Squirt-_ Squirtle!" The turtle-like Pokémon exclaimed. "Gryados, C'mon out!" Misty called. She also threw a poke ball, but it landed in the water, out then came a giant, dragon-like Pokémon. "**_Graaa!_**" it roared. "Brock, climb on!" Misty exclaimed, jumping on the big Pokémon. "Right!" the breeder then jumped on with her, and they dove underwater.

After a full thirty minutes of avoiding the wild beedrill, Ash and friends decided to set up camp near the beautiful lake. "Ash, you and Misty go scout for berries, I'm going to use them to make stew," Brock instructed. "Sure thing!" They replied. Misty grabbed a basket, and they headed off into the deeper woods. "Oh, look, a Pecha Berry Tree!" Ash pointed out. "Let's pick some!" Misty nodded. They soon got to work, and eventually filled the basket. "I'll go take this back to Brock, and then we'll see if we can find other berries," Misty explained, as she turned to leave. "I'll scout on ahead!" Ash called, before he lost sight of her. "Okay!" she called back.

"Okay, Pikachu, it's just you and me. Tell me if you see any Oran Berries; I think we could really use those," Ash instructed. "Pika," the little Pokémon nodded. After a little while of walking, Pikachu spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and gasp at what he saw. "_Pika!_ Pika-pi!" He exclaimed, as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder. "What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked. His eyes then widened in shock, lying in a clearing, unconscious, was a blue creature of some kind.

It was bruised and battered, purple needles were scattered on it, and it looked in pain. "We have to help it!" Ash exclaimed. He slowly walked towards the blue figure, but stopped, as a rustling behind him caught his attention. He turned to see a male Nidoran, growling at him. "_Pika…_" Pikachu growled. "Nidoran… _Nido_, nido, ni," it laughed, talking to Pikachu. The purple Pokémon had a toothy grin on its face, as it casually walked over to the blue creature, and snorted at it. "Pi! _Pikachu!_" The yellow mouse growled again.

The Nidoran then tried to tackle Pikachu, but he dodged and got on all fours. "Pikachu, use iron tail!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu's bolt-like tail then turned to metal, and he slammed it on the purple Pokémon. It yelped, and ran away with a terrible headache. "Now, let's help this thing," Ash said, walking over to the creature. He examined it a little better up close, and noticed it had rodent-like features. Quills stuck out of the back of its head as well as its back, it also had peach fur on its muzzle, arms, belly and on the inside of its pointed ears. What surprised Ash the most was that it seemed to be wearing white gloves, white socks, and red tennis shoes with a buckle and strap on them.

He carefully tried to pick it up, but it tensed, and its quills seemed to flare. Ash froze for a second, and waited until it fell limp again to carry it back to the campsite. Once he arrived, Brock and Misty were surprised to see him carrying some kind of creature. "What is that?" Misty asked. "I don't really know, but it needs help…" Ash replied. "Alright, prop it against that tree over there, and I'll get some supplies," Brock told him. Ash did as he was told, and placed him against a tree.

Brock soon came back with a bag full of potions, berries and other materials. "Okay, let's see here…" He kneeled down to the creature's level and examined it. "It's been attacked by poison sting, see the purple needles?" Brock explained, as he plucked the purple, stick-like objects out of the creature's skin. The blue creature grimaced in its sleep as Brock pulled the last poisonous needle out. "There, now, I need a few pecha berries, a bowl, and a spoon," Brock told them, taking out each item from his bag. He put three pecha berries in the bowl, and started mashing them with the spoon. Once he made it into a good paste, he tried feeding the creature a spoonful of it, but it turned its head.

"C'mon, don't you wanna get better?" Brock coaxed, as he tried again. The creature hesitated for a moment, but slightly opened its mouth, as Brock slipped the spoon in. "There we go; now just a bit more and you'll be better in no time!" Brock smiled. While Brock was busy with the strange creature, Ash took out his pokedex, and tried to find a file on the strange creature. Unfortunately, all the monotone voice told him was, _"Unidentified Pokémon…"_ "Do you think it's a new type of Pokémon?" Misty asked. "Maybe, and if it is, I'm gonna catch it!" Ash exclaimed, getting a spark of excitement in his eye.

"Guys, c'mere, it's waking up," Brock said, quietly. The blue creature opened its emerald eyes a bit, but they widened upon seeing the group of travelers. "S-son?" It sputtered nervously. "Pi- Pikachu! Pika, Pika _pi!_" Pikachu seemed to be explaining something to the weird creature. "Son? Sonic?" it seemed to have asked. "I think it's called a '_Sonic_', guys," Brock suggested. Pikachu nodded to the breeder, as if to say, _"Exactly."_ The blue creature, now called Sonic, suddenly seemed tense; he shot upright, landed on all fours, and started looking around frantically.

"Pika?" "Son- Sonic!" "Pika?! Pikachu!" the little yellow Pokémon exclaimed. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu started pointing to Sonic, and then made some other hand motions to them. Brock and Misty were downright confused, but Ash seemed to know exactly what Pikachu was trying to tell them. "He's looking for his friends?" he asked. Pikachu nodded, and looked at the blue creature, who was still looking everywhere he could reach. "Poor thing… I wonder how they got separated…" Misty said.

"Hey, Sonic!" Ash called. To Ash's surprise, the blue creature looked at him, as if that were his name. He shook it off and said, "We'll help you find your friends!" Sonic looked at him in shock, but gave a big smile as his tail started wagging. He then tackled Ash to the ground happily, and nuzzled him in the chest. "A-alright! Lemme up!" the boy laughed. Sonic did so, and started playing with Pikachu, while Brock finished making the stew.

* * *

Not too far from the lake, a certain two tailed fox, pink hedgehog, and green seedrian were starting to wake up from an unwanted nap. "Amy? Cosmo? You're here too?" Tails asked. "Yeah, I guess… Hey, where's everyone else? Where's _Sonic?!_" Amy exclaimed. "Calm down, Amy. I'm sure everyone's around here somewhere," Cosmo assured her. "I hope so…" the hedgehog sighed. "Where are we, anyways?" Tails piped up. "I have no idea… This part of the forest doesn't look familiar…" Amy replied, looking around. "Well, time to go find our friends, and go beat Eggman again!" Amy stood up, stretched, and started marching off in the direction of the lake. "Do you even know where you're going, Amy?" Tails asked. "No… but I just feel like we should go this way!" she exclaimed. "Fine, let's go, Cosmo," Tails sighed, helping Cosmo up.

_'Please be okay, Sonic…'_ Amy thought, as she made her way through the thick vegetation of the unfamiliar forest.

* * *

**Me: Okay... before anyone starts... I'm going to say this... *deep breath* Most characters are going to be out of character for a while, and also, this chapter sucked so badly I almost didn't post it. Yes, I know... I'm ashamed DX These first four chapters have been sitting all alone for a while, and I recently started working on them again... The drama and stuff that is coming will also change some of their behaviors... I apologize again and hope you keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meets and Greets

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

We find Ash and his friends about to eat lunch. Sonic was snoozing in a tree, until a tap on his shoulder roused him. "Son?" He asked groggily. He opened his eyes to see Pikachu sitting on the same branch as him.

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

"Brock finished making lunch, wanna come eat?" Pikachu smiled. "I'm not hungry…" I replied. I honestly was pretty hungry… but I just don't feel like eating... I wish my friends were here… "Oh, don't be like that! You don't know what you're missing! Brock is an amazing cook!" Pikachu exclaimed. I chuckled and finally gave in to the persistent little Pokémon. "Fine, fine… I'll be down in a second." "Okay!" Pikachu smiled, jumping off the limb, and onto the ground.

I was about to jump off also, but a realization hit me for the first time… I couldn't stand on my two legs, I had to walk on all four… How did I just now realize that?! Plus, Ash, and those other humans can't seem to understand me; can't I speak English?! I sighed as I pushed the thought away, and jumped off the limb, landing on all four limbs. I tried to stand up on only two legs, but I couldn't seem to find my balance, and I fell forward on my face with a _'thump'_.

"_Stupid gravity…_" I muttered. I then picked myself up, but stayed on all fours. Looking around, I saw Ash pull out four, tiny, red and white balls of some kind. He then pushed a little button on them, and threw them up in the air. I watched in awe as strange creatures appeared to come out of them. A turtle-like one, a butterfly-like one, a small dinosaur-like one, and the last one looked close to a salamander, but with a flaming tail. "Sonic, meet Squirtle, Butterfree, Bulbasaur and Charmander," Ash explained. "Uh, hello…" I said to them lowly. "Hi there! Nice to meet you! I'm Charmander! What's your name?" the salamander-like one greeted. "Uh, I'm Sonic… Sonic the hedgehog…" I replied. "What kind of Pokémon are you?" Butterfree asked. "Uh, I'm actually not a Pokémon… I came from a whole different world…" I tried to explain. However, they all started laughing at me in disbelief… I was embarrassed…

"Guys, stop it! He's telling the truth!" Pikachu then stepped in front of me. I must say, I'm surprised; I didn't think any of these strange creatures would believe me… "What do think they're talking about?" I heard Misty ask Ash. I folded my ears on my head and told Pikachu, "It's okay… I didn't think they'd believe me, anyways…" "What's up with the weird accessories? They don't look too comfortable when you walk like that," Squirtle noted, as he pointed to my shoes and gloves. "Th-they're not, really… I used to be able to walk like Ash does, but now… Now I just can't find my balance…" I explained.

"Hey, I'm gonna let my Pokémon out, too," I heard Misty say. She then took out the same little balls as Ash did, and threw them up in the air. All but one landed in the lake, and out came more of the strange creatures. "Sonic, meet Gyardos, Goldeen, Staru, Togapi and Pshyduck," she pointed to each of them in turn, but the one that caught me off guard was the one I believe was called Gyardos… How can such a big thing fit into a tiny ball?! "_Whoa…_" I gaped. "Oh, that reminds me…" I heard Brock mutter. He did the same thing as Misty did, and even more creatures appeared. "Meet, Onix, Geodude, and Golbat," he said. Again, I was amazed… The one called Onix was bigger than the Gyardos, yet, it just came out of that tiny ball! "How… How did they fit in those tiny things?" I asked Pikachu. "Oh, those are called pokeballs, they hold Pokémon in there, but I honestly hate them, that's why Ash lets me stay outside all the time," Pikachu explained. "Oh…" I nodded.

"Okay everyone, lunch is ready!" I heard Brock announce. He started passing out bowls of some kind of soup around, and when he placed one in front of me, the smell was almost irresistible. I looked over at Pikachu, to see him lapping it up very quickly. I stuck my tongue in the soup, and my eyes widened at the incredible flavor I tasted. It was _so_ good! I sat down, picked the bowl up, and started to drink it. I chewed occasionally when I came to a lump of some kind, but other than that, I had cleaned my bowl very quickly. I grabbed the plastic bowl in my mouth, and took it back to Brock. "Done all ready?" He chuckled. I smiled at him as he took the bowl from me, then, I waited until Pikachu was done eating to ask him, "Can we go look around the forest? I wanna explore a bit." "Sure, let me ask Ash," he replied. Pikachu then made his way to Ash, made some hand motions and walked back to me. "He said it was fine as long as we came back by sunset." "Great! Let's go," I wagged my tail as I took off deeper into the forest. The trees and plants were flying past me as my feet and hands barley touched the ground. Wait a second… I stopped as another realization hit me… I still had my super speed!

I turned back around, about to run back to Pikachu, when a rustling in the bushes caught my attention. I dove into some other plants to hide myself, as my ears pricked to the sound of voices. "Where are we even going, Amy?" A familiar voice complained. "Wherever Sonic is!" Another snapped. Wait a second… that was… Is it really _them?!_

_(Tails' P.O.V.)_

I rolled my eyes at Amy's comment, but yelled in shock as something tackled me to the ground from the side. "_Ahh!_" "Son! Sonic!" The thing yelled. Wait a second… That voice sounded familiar… I then looked over to see none other than Sonic, sitting on the ground with a wide smile on his face. "Sonic!" I exclaimed, as I hugged him. When he said nothing, I looked up at him and asked, "Hello? Is anyone there?" To my surprise, he worked his way out of my hug, got down on all fours, and backed away with his ears pressed against his head. I then heard Amy and Cosmo come towards us, I guess Sonic knocked me a pretty good distance away from them… "_Sonic?!_" I heard Amy exclaim. The next thing I knew, she grabbed Sonic, and gave him a bear hug… Typical Amy…

"_Son_!" Sonic gasped, as he tore from her grip. He then went down on all fours and started backing away again. "Sonic?" I asked. All the hedgehog did was bound off in the other direction. "Let's follow him, he's acting weird…" I told them, as I took off after my best friend.

_(Sonic' P.O.V.)_

I kept running, hoping to find Pikachu on the way. My friends couldn't see me like this! Plus, they wouldn't be able to understand a word I said! "Sonic!" I heard Tails' voice not too far behind me, so I picked up the pace. Fortunately, I made my way back to the campsite, and I ran behind Ash, hoping that my friends wouldn't find me. "Uh, what's wrong, Sonic?" he asked. Pikachu then ran up to me and asked the same question. "Th-they found me…" I explained. "Whom?" "My friends…" "Isn't that a good thing?" Pikachu asked. "Not when I'm like this…" I sighed. To my horror, I saw Tails burst out of the forest and right into the campsite.

"Uh- I'm just looking for my friend…" He stuttered. Amy and Cosmo shortly came out of the woods too, and they looked surprised to see all the different creatures in the area. I peeked out from behind Ash's legs, but Tails spotted me, so I went ahead and stepped out from behind him. "Who're you?" I heard Ash ask. "I'm Tails, and this is Amy and Cosmo-""Give us Sonic back!" Amy interrupted. "You mean him?" Ash then pointed to me. "Yes!" Amy exclaimed. "Do you know them, Sonic?" He asked. I sighed and nodded, as I looked at the ground. "Wait, how come he's walking on all fours?" I heard Tails ask. "Uh- What do you mean? We found him like this…" Ash replied.

"Sonic? Are you feeling okay?" Tails asked me. I looked at him, but said nothing, as I sprinted up a tree, and sat on the top limb.

_(Tails' P.O.V.)_

"Okay, he's definitely acting weird…" I said. Why was he running on all fours, and why won't he talk to us? "What did you _do_ to him?!" I heard Amy fume. "What do you mean?! All we did was help him!" A red haired girl snapped. "What could you possibly help _him_ with?!" "Amy, settle down…" Cosmo told her. "No! Something's wrong with Sonic, and I intend to figure out what it is!" I watched as her infamous hammer appeared, and she raised it above the girl's head. "Tell me, _now!_" I heard her yell. "Amy, _no_!" Cosmo and I pleaded. Just when I thought that the poor girl was done for, I saw a flash of blue, and looked to see Sonic, standing in front her, snarling at Amy.

"Son! Sonic, _Son!_" he spat at her. "Uh... what?" I heard Amy ask him, dumbfounded. Sonic just growled as his quills started to flare, why was he acting like this towards Amy? "Thanks, Sonic…" The red haired girl told him, sweetly. I saw Sonic smile at her, but I guess Amy saw it too... She started yelling and she charged at the girl with her hammer. Did she have to be so jealous _all_ the time?! "_STAY AWAY FROM MY SONIC!_" The pink hedgehog screamed.

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

Once I saw Amy charging at Misty, I guess instincts kicked in, because once she got close enough, I tripped her and pinned her to the ground. Then, I started baring my teeth and snarling close to her face. "S-Sonic?" I heard her stutter in surprise. Once I realized what I was doing, I jumped off of her, and pressed my ears against my head. "Maybe you should leave…" I heard Brock tell my friends. "But- but Sonic has to come with us! I'm his brother! Brothers stick together!" Tails objected. Those words rang in my head like a giant bell, _'Brothers stick together!'_ I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I was looking at the ground.

"Sonic, what's your choice? _Us_ or them?" Tails questioned me. I honestly didn't know the answer for once… I know it should be an easy, _'I'm goin' with ya, buddy!'_ but… something's just begging me to stay here… All these thoughts were whirling in my head so fast, that I didn't notice something cold and hard grab me until it started to lift me in the air. "Huh?" I asked myself. I tried get to get out of its grip, but the thing was latched around my entire body except my head; I couldn't move! "Sonic!" everyone exclaimed. I was about to yell something back, when I heard a female voice say, "Prepare for trouble!" Then, I heard a male voice say, "Make it double!"

Was this some kind of joke? Were they seriously _singing?_ Even Amy sounded better than that! I tried turning my head to get a look at them, but I couldn't manage it, as the thing holding me had a good grip. "To protect the world from devastation!" The female sang again. "To unite all peoples within our nation!" The male sang. I'm starting to see a pattern here…

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

I'm guessing that's their names… "Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie sang.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James exclaimed.

Then I heard one last voice with an accent say, "Meowth, dat's right!"

"Um… who are they?" I heard Tails ask, dumbfounded. "They're team Rocket… they go around stealing other peoples' Pokémon…" Ash explained. "What's a Pokémon?" The two tailed fox asked. "Uh- I'll explain later… Right now, we have to help Sonic!" Ash told him. "Right!" everyone agreed. "Hey! We're still here, y'know!" Jessie interrupted. "Let him go, Team Rocket!" Brock demanded. "No way, twerp! We caught him fair and square! The boss will be very amazed to see that we've caught a new breed of Pokémon!" I heard James gloat. Wait a minute… they think I'm just a prize they can offer up?! There's no way I'm going with them! I tried to fight off the metal thing around me, but I stopped as a burning sensation shot through my body. "_Aahh!_" I yelled in pain.

"_Sonic!_" everyone yelled. "Now, you be a good little Pokémon, and stay still!" Jessie laughed. "Pikachu, use iron tail!" I heard Ash order. I watched in awe as Pikachu's bolt-like tail turned metallic, and he jumped up in the air, aiming for whatever was restraining me. However, once he hit it, it sent another jolt of electricity up my body. I screamed again, and was starting to get irritated. I heard Team Rocket behind me, laughing, as they lifted me higher away from the ground, and more out over the lake. I started to feel nervous; I didn't wanna fall here… It would end badly…

"Sorry, twerps, but we have to go!" I heard Meowth's annoying voice laugh. Now I'm getting mad… they're trying to take me away from my friends! My anger mounted, and I suddenly felt the need to scream… as loud as I could. The thing holding me then turned around and let me see my attackers. They were inside a big, cat shaped, hot air balloon. The girl, I'm pretty sure was called Jessie, had fuchsia colored hair that curled at her waist; it looked weird. The boy, called James, I think, had blue-ish hair that fell to his shoulders. I'm glad it wasn't the same shade as my blue! I woulda ripped his hair out! I noticed that they were wearing the same outfit with a red_ 'R'_ on them. I'm guessing that stands for _'Rocket'_… The last one in the air craft had the same cat-like face of the balloon, and it had a golden charm on its fore-head.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "What'd it say, Meowth?" James asked. "He said to let him go, well I gots two words for ya, pal! Too Bad!" The cat thing laughed. These guys don't know who they're messing with… I started growling at them, but a realization hit me… again… Those humans seemed to understand Meowth. "Hey, how'd they understand you?!" I questioned. "I can tawlk like dey can, deal wit it!" He snapped. I glared at him, as the urge to scream my lungs out came again. I held it down, as I heard voices underneath me. I tried looking down, but do to this stupid thing holding me, I couldn't. So, I just pricked my ears to try and listen. "C'mon, make this thing go faster!" That was Amy's voice!

"Stop right there, twerps, or the blue thing gets it!" James shouted. "Hey! My name's not _'Blue Thing'_ it's Sonic!" I growled. "Oh, shaddup!" Meowth hissed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Make me!"

…Big mistake… I saw him take out a remote control of some kind, with a red button on it. He pushed it, and jolts of electricity shot through me again. I yelled in pain again as I listened to the three criminals laughing at me. The temptation to scream again welled up in me as the electricity ceased. I glared at Meowth as he snickered and asked, "Wanna say anything else?" "Actually, there's one more thing I just _gotta_ tell you!" I took a very deep breath, held it for a few seconds and then pressed it out with an earsplitting, echoing, wail. Everyone started holding their ears, as my own folded down to try and block the sound out.

Once I saw that I was causing them issues, I kept pressing as hard as I could. My head is starting to hurt, but now I can actually _see_ the sound waves I'm emitting, this is so cool! I pressed even harder as I noticed that the air balloon looked as if pressure was on it. I'm no science freak, but I think it's the sound waves hitting it! Maybe I could pop it! I started to press so hard on my scream, that I thought my vocal cords would burst, but I kept screaming even louder. It didn't even sound like my voice anymore, it sounded like a two year old girl throwing a tantrum. I suddenly spotted Meowth push that darn button again, and electricity surged through me painfully.

Fortunately, it made me scream even louder, as I clamped my eyes shut as well as my fists. Then, I heard a_ 'riiiip'_, and the electricity stopped zapping me. I opened my eyes a bit to see Team Rocket looking up at their balloon in horror. I suddenly felt dizzy, and my earsplitting screaming turned into low groaning. I heard a crash, as I felt one last jolt of electricity flow through me before I realized that something broke my restraint. I then felt myself falling downwards, as I looked to see Ash below me, with his arms open. I looked up to see the hot air balloon swirling in the air uncontrollably, and I gave a weak smile. I then realized I was in someone's arms, and opened my eyes to see Ash looking worried. I gave him a weak smile before my vision faded to black.

_(Ash's P.O.V.)_

"Sonic, no, keep your eyes open, buddy!" I told the weak creature. "Its okay, Ash, he's just exhausted," Brock explained, as he put a hand on my shoulder. We were riding on Misty's Gyardos in the middle of the lake; once I saw Sonic faint in my arms, I felt bad for him. "How… How did he_ do_ that?!" I heard Tails ask in shock. "What do you mean?" Brock replied. "How did he yell like that? That was unbelievable!" He exclaimed. "Oh, I think that was Hyper Voice…" Brock explained. "Hyper _what?_" Amy cocked an eyebrow at us. "Hyper Voice; It's a move used in battle," Brock told them, getting irritated. "_Battle?_ What are you talking about?!" The pink nuisance exclaimed. "I'll explain later… Right now we need to worry about Sonic, he's suffering from paralysis," Brock told everyone. "How can you tell?" I asked. "See how the little sparks are appearing on him? They're holding his muscles stiff, and he can't really move…" Brock explained. "Pika…" I suddenly heard Pikachu, and saw him looking at Sonic, worriedly.

"He'll be okay, Pikachu. Don't worry! Think of how many times you've paralyzed other Pokémon," I joked, trying to cheer my partner up. It worked, because a giggle escaped his mouth.

_(Tails' P.O.V.)_

Once we arrived back at the campsite, I watched as Ash placed Sonic in a sleeping bag, very carefully. He jerked in his sleep, but I guess it's all that electricity trying to get out of his body… I feel bad for him, and I wish I could do something to help… I spotted Brock walking towards Sonic with a bag of some kind. "What's in there?" I asked curiously. "Supplies for Pokémon, I'm going to use some Cheri Berries to help Sonic with his paralysis," Brock explained. "Can I help?" I asked nervously. Brock looked at me, surprised, but he smiled and nodded, "Sure, c'mere I'll show you what to do…"

* * *

After we finished treating Sonic, we sat by a fire that one of Ash's little creatures made. Everyone was sitting around the fire, everyone but Sonic, whom was still recovering from what Team Rocket put him through. "So, Tails, tell us about your world. What's it like?" Misty asked. "Well…" I told them all about our world, and how it was so much like this one. I also told them about all our friends, and how Sonic usually acts. Then, I explained how we got on this planet in the first place, and how the chaos emeralds work. Last, I explained how we battled Dr. Eggman all the time, and how Sonic took care of me when I was little.

Everyone but my friends seemed amazed at what I had told them. "That's… That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed. "So, you're an eight year old genius, Cosmo is a girl that can talk to plants, and Amy is… well… obsessed with Sonic…" Brock tried to confirm. "Well, yes! Heh, I guess our world _is_ pretty different from yours…Hey, It's your turn to tell us how to live in this world," I said. Everyone smiled at my comment, and I listened intently to Brock, as he explained so many things about these creatures called '_Pokémon,'_ they seemed pretty cool!

Brock told me some things about Ash and Misty, while he also explained things about all the different types of Pokémon. He told me about how Pokémon battles work, and that it's just something to prove that one's strategy is better than the other's. Brock also told us about Team Rocket, and how they always seem to come at the worst times. He also told me about different berries and other medical things for Pokémon. I tried to take it all in, for it was really fascinating.

"Wow… this world is truly amazing…" I heard Cosmo comment. "But, what I don't get is why you guys aren't like Sonic… Didn't you _all_ get teleported with the same machine?" Brock questioned. "Well, yes… that's what I'm stumped on… I'm sure it was Dr. Eggman's fault, though…" I sighed. "Wait a second, Tails… remember when Eggman gave Sonic his _'surprise'?_ He injected something into his neck… What was that stuff?" Amy asked me. "You may be on to something, Amy… but we don't know for sure… For all we know, it could've been poison…" I pondered aloud. "Don't say that, Tails!" Amy snapped at me. "Sorry…" I sighed.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Cosmo asked me. "It's just… It's bothering me that Sonic's acting different. He tackled Amy to the ground, _and_ snarled at her… He's running on all fours, and all he can say is his name… It's not normal for him… _At all_…" I explained. "Well, Tails, like Amy said, it could've been whatever that Eggshell guy did to him…" Misty added. I chuckled at the name '_Eggshell_', and replied, "You mean Eggman? Heh, I'm gonna have to use that sometime… But seriously, I'm worried about him… What if he really does hurt someone? What then?" "Then… Then… I don't know!" Amy burst. "Don't worry, guys. I think Sonic was just trying to protect Misty from being pounded by a giant mallet," Brock reasoned. "Maybe… but he's_ Sonic_… he can be pretty unpredictable…"

_(Third person perspective)_

Unknown to the group, Sonic was awake through the entire conversation, and he heard every word that was said…

* * *

**Me: Another day, another crappy chapter DX feel free to review, anyways ^^**


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

The next morning, Sonic woke up early, and was looking out over the lake on a rock. He admired how beautiful it was when it reflected the morning sun, but he hated the fact that he couldn't muster up the courage to even touch it. The blue hedgehog sighed, and just closed his eyes in thought. He couldn't believe what his friends had said about him last night; especially Tails. How could anyone think he'd actually _try_ to hurt anyone? He was the hero, _not_ the villain.

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

I was about to head back to the campsite, but I heard something behind me, and I stopped. My ears pricked to the sound of dark growling, and I turned around to see a Pokémon about my size, but it was standing on two legs. It had a fuzzy, white, round body with a curled, brown tipped tail. Its arms and legs had brown on them too. I couldn't see its mouth, but it had a pig-like nose, and orange-ish eyes. "Uh… Hello," I told it. "Get _out_ of our territory…" It growled. "_Your_ territory? But your scent isn't even on this place!" I argued. "It will be, now _get out_!" it burst. "No! I was here first!" My quills started to flare, as I spotted a dangerous look in the creature's eye. "_NO ONE DEFYS A MANKEY!_" it fumed, as it stomped its feet on the ground, and charged at me.

I rolled out of the way, and jumped up in the air, looking around for it. When I landed, I felt something slam into my back... _hard_. For some reason, it hurt a lot more than it should have, because I flew forward, and almost rammed into a tree. Now I was getting irritated, I jumped up, and looked around for the raging Pokémon; I believe he called himself _Mankey_… Once I spotted him in a clearing, I lunged at him from behind, and tackled him to the ground. "_Get offa me!_" It yelled. "Okay!" I jumped up in the air, then started spinning, and slammed back down on him again. Once I stopped spinning, I saw him on the ground, knocked out. "Don't mess with a hedgehog," I snickered, as I turned around.

My blood turned to ice when I looked up in the trees, and spotted an entire group of those Mankey creatures. There had to have been like twenty! "_Get out of our territory!_" They all yelled in unison. "I don't have to!" I spat, my courage flooding over me once more. My quills flared again, and I growled at the group of the raging Pokémon. They all then charged at me in rage, yelling their heads off. I was about to take off, when an idea popped in my head… I started moving all over the place, stopping for only a second in a few places, and then I hopped on top of a tree. I looked down to see frozen images of myself all over the place, and it seemed to confuse all the Mankey. I mentally congratulated myself, and sprinted down the tree and back to the campsite.

I came back to hear my name being called multiple times by everyone, I guess I was gone longer than I thought… "Hey, guys!" I yelled. Everyone looked over at me, and they smiled. "Sonic!" I heard Pikachu exclaim. "Was I really gone for that long?" I asked him. "Yeah, everyone was worried that Team Rocket had come and snatched you again! Where were you?" He questioned. "Oh, I uh… Well, a Pokémon, I think it was called a Mankey, attacked me. Then, a whole group of them showed up once I beat it, and I did this thing to make more images of myself, and confused them. Then I ran back here," I explained. "It sounds like you used Double Team, wow; I can't believe you got away from a whole group of _Mankey!_ They're some of the most aggressive Pokémon around!" Pikachu explained.

"Heh, they're not that smart," I chuckled. "Hey Sonic!" I heard Tails' voice greet. I glanced at him, but said nothing, as I looked around for Ash. I was still pretty upset with the fox for saying all those things about me last night. "Sonic?" I heard him say again. I kept ignoring him, as I bounded over to Ash, and shot the fox a glare. I nudged Ash's leg, and when he looked down at me, he smiled. "Hey, glad to see you're back!" he said. "Good to _be_ back!" I replied, even though he couldn't understand me.

After we all ate lunch, Ash came over to me and asked, "Hey, Sonic, would you like to have a battle?" I looked at him, dumbfounded, and cocked my head. Pikachu then came over to me and explained what he meant, and I jumped at the chance. "Great! Let's find a good place to do it at!" Ash exclaimed. We eventually found a good, cleared out area with a few rocks here and there. "This spot looks good!" Brock told everyone. Everyone agreed, and Misty, Amy, Tails, and Cosmo sat and watched as Ash, Brock and I got to our places.

I listened to Brock, as he explained the rules, "This is a one on three battle, if Sonic defeats three of Ash's Pokémon, he's the winner. If Ash beats Sonic with any three of his Pokémon, he wins. Now, let the battle-""_Wait!_" I heard Ash interrupt. "Sonic, how about we make a deal? If I win, I get to be your trainer until we find a way to send you back home! If you win… I'll make Brock fix your favorite food every day until you go home! Deal?" Ash explained. I thought for a moment, if I lost, I would have to get into one of those pokeballs… But if I won, I'd get chili dogs everyday! I nodded to him, and gave him a determined look.

"Wait a second, why does Sonic have to beat three Pokémon, and you only have to beat him once? That's not fair!" I heard Tails exclaim. "That's what Sonic wanted to do, Tails, or I would only use one Pokémon…" Ash explained. "Is that true Sonic? Do you seriously think you can beat all three of them?" Tails asked me in shock. I was getting irritated with him now… He doesn't think I can do it! Well, I'm about to prove him wrong! "Let the battle begin!" I heard Brock yell.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, as he threw a pokeball in the air. Out then came that little dinosaur-like Pokémon. "So, we meet again!" I joked. "Yeah, well, may the best Pokémon win!" Bulbasaur smiled. "Agreed!" "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" I heard Ash command. Vines then shot out of the big, bulb thing on his back, and aimed straight towards me. I jumped in the air, and went into my famous spin dash. Then, I slammed into Bulbasaur, and he went flying, then landed on his head. "Whoa, that looked like Rapid Spin!" I heard Misty say. "Well, on our planet, that's called a Spin Dash," Cosmo explained.

While I was distracted, I felt something slam into me, and when I landed, I saw Bulbasaur, with a bruise on his head. "Now, use Vine Whip again!" I heard Ash say. Before I could move, I felt something slap my face, and it stung. Then, I felt it again, and again, and another time. When it stopped, I jumped up on all fours and ran all over the place; I believe Pikachu called it '_Double Team.'_ All the images of me confused Bulbasaur, and while he was distracted, I tackled him to the ground with ease. Since I was a little bigger than him, I pinned him down, and smirked. "Not bad…" He said. "Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!" I heard Ash yell. Bulbasaur rolled over, throwing me off of him, and sharp edged leaves came straight towards me. I tried to dodge, but I felt one nick my ear. Then my arm, then my leg, then my face, and last my belly. Once they stopped, I opened my eyes to see Bulbasaur smirking.

I then decided to tell Bulbasaur how _'great'_ his attack was. I placed my hand a little farther than the other, and I did the same with my foot. I took a deep breath, and… "_Iiiiieeeeyyyyy!_" I saw the sound waves I was creating, and once they hit Bulbasaur, he flew backwards into a tree, and landed on his head again. But this time, he didn't get up, I stopped my attack, which I think Pikachu told me was called Hyper Voice, and smirked at Ash. "Bulbasaur, return… You did great, buddy…" Ash told the Pokémon, as he held his pokeball up. A little red laser then swallowed the defeated Bulbasaur, and he was put inside the pokeball.

"The first round goes to Sonic!" Brock then gestured to me, and I looked at my friends and gave a confident smirk. They all cheered for me, but I paid no mind to Tails. "Okay, Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, as he threw another pokeball in the air. Out came the turtle-like Pokémon, and it gave me a smug look. "May the best Pokémon win!" I told him. "I will win, thanks!" Squirtle snickered. "Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Ash ordered. I froze for a second after hearing the word, _'water'_… I don't like this Pokémon's abilities… I then saw a stream of liquid shoot out of Squirtle's mouth, and I dodged it with ease. Then, I used a spin dash, which I guess will be called_ 'Rapid Spin'_ to everyone else from now on, and slammed into the turtle-like creature. Once he got up he smirked and told me, "You can do better than that!" "Squirtle, use Bubble Beam!" Ash yelled. I chuckled at the name of that attack, "You're going to attack me with _bubbles?_ Ha-ha, maybe I should attack you with feathers! Better yet, let's just have a pillow fight!" While I was distracted, Squirtle fired bubbles out of his mouth, but they weren't what I expected. They moved almost like bullets, and once they hit me, it stung a bit _and_ it got me wet.

"_Argh!_ I hate getting wet!" I complained. "Think it's a stupid attack now?" Squirtle asked, giving me a toothy grin. "Oh, you wanna see an attack? I'll show ya an attack!" I smirked as I used double team to surround Squirtle, and I kept moving so that my voice would travel. "Ya might wanna cover your ears!" I smirked as I took a deep breath and used Hyper Voice again. Instead of going in only one direction, the sound waves hit Squirtle from all sides, and he was stuck in the middle, inside his shell trying to block out the noise. "Squirtle!" I heard Ash exclaim. I kept up my attack for about thirty more seconds, then stopped and let Squirtle's shell fall to the ground.

Brock waited a few seconds before saying, "Squirtle is unable to battle, the round goes to Sonic!" I jumped up in the air in victory and shouted, "_Alright!_" "Pikachu, I choose you!" I heard Ash yell, as he pointed to the arena. I somehow knew he was next… the mouse-like Pokémon then jumped in the arena, and he gave me a determined smirk. "Good luck!" We both said at the same time. We chuckled, and got in a good fighting stance, as we heard Brock yell, "Let the final round begin!" "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. I watched as a stream of electricity shot out of the Pokémon, and headed straight for me. I barley dodged as I prepared to use Rapid Spin on the little Pokémon. Before I made contact, I heard Ash yell, "Use Iron Tail to knock him back!" Instead of me slamming into something, something slammed into me, then I flew backwards, and I uncurled right before my back slammed into a tree.

I'm starting to get tired, and I don't think I can use Hyper Voice more than one more time, because my throat is starting to hurt. I have to think of a new strategy… Wait, I have an idea! And it's the best one yet! I started using double team, and waited for Pikachu to use his next attack. "Which one is the real Sonic?" I heard Ash exclaim. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on all of them!" Well… _that_ backfired… Pikachu started using that electricity move repeatedly until he found the real one… and it hurt a lot more than Team Rocket's machine… I fell to the ground, and weakly got up, I tried tackling Pikachu, but a jolt in my muscles told me otherwise. I grunted and clamped my eyes shut, as the jolts continued… "He's paralyzed!" I heard Misty exclaim. Despite the painful jolts of electricity shooting through my body, I tackled Pikachu to the ground, and took a deep breath. I then let out an earsplitting shriek right in Pikachu's face. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to shake him off!" Ash yelled desperately. I felt a very strong burning sensation spread throughout my entire body again, and I felt like collapsing right then and there. It hurt so much!

We both pressed harder on our attacks, and I could tell that Pikachu was getting pretty tired. "C'mon, Sonic! I know you can do it!" I heard Amy encourage me. "C'mon, Pikachu! Show that hedgehog whose boss!" Misty shouted. Just when I thought I had the upper hand, I heard Pikachu yell, and I felt his body tense. More pain than I've felt in a while shot through my body, and it made me fly off of Pikachu, and slam onto the ground. I stopped screaming, as it turned into a pained yell. Pikachu stopped using his move, but I still felt all the electricity traveling through me, one painful jolt after another. It wouldn't stop, no matter which way I turned, or what I did, the electricity wouldn't get out of me!

"**_Aaaaah!_**" I heard myself yell out to no one in particular.

_(Tails' P.O.V.)_

I saw that Sonic was in extreme pain, and I ran over to him, trying to find a way to help. However, when I touched him, pain shot through my arm, and I jumped back. I then noticed that his body was flashing yellow and blue, and I realized that electricity was flowing through his body without an outlet. "Guys! We need help!" I shouted to everyone. Everybody ran over towards us, forgetting the battle, and I started to explain what was happening, "When Pikachu used that attack, and held it, it kept putting more and more electricity into him, and now it can't find an outlet. For some reason the ground won't conduct it and his quills-" "So how do we help him?!" Amy interrupted. "We find an outlet for all that energy to go into!" I explained. "Pikachu and I could do it! I pretty much run on electricity, now!" I heard Ash volunteer.

"Are you sure you want to-""_Aaaaahhh!_" I stopped when I heard Sonic yell in pain again. "We don't have time to argue about it! Ash, Pikachu, put your hands on Sonic's stomach, but when it feels like too much, move aside and let Misty and I try. After us, Tails and Amy could try, and he should be okay!" I heard Brock take over the situation, and I suddenly didn't feel needed anymore…

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

I heard the muffled voices of my friends around me, and I hoped that they were trying to think of a way to get all this electricity outta me! I suddenly felt four things touch my stomach, and a lot of energy focused there and since my belly was my most sensitive area, it hurt..._A lot_. I yelled out in pain again, but this time, I heard two other voices yell also. They soon stopped, but I kept going as whatever was touching me let go. Then, I felt four more figures touch my stomach, but they didn't last as long as the first set. I felt the electric jolts dying down a bit, but just enough to tell.

When I felt the last set touch my abdomen, they stayed there for a while, but two of the figures abruptly let go, while the other two stayed. I felt the energy leaving my body, little by little, but I could tell… It wasn't enough… I started to feel weak, and my yell turned into just groaning. I suddenly felt many objects of some kind touching me all over; two on my head, two holding my ears, two on one arm, two on the other arm, two on my ankles, and the same pair on my stomach. With one final jolt of energy it all just… _stopped..._ Almost like my world froze… I couldn't hear anything, nor could I feel anything… Did I pass out? If I did, then why does it feel like I'm still awake?

Little by little I started to get my feeling back, and I tried opening my eyes. Once I did, I saw blurry images of everyone looking down at me worriedly. I tried saying something, but all that came out was a low groan. "You'll be okay Sonic; you just have to-…" Whoever's voice that was faded out to me, as my vision did the same, and I felt exhaustion flood over me as I fell into a deep sleep…

_(Ash's P.O.V.)_

"We should get him back to the campsite…" I said, picking him up. "I wish Sonic would stop doing things that are so reckless! He gets hurt anywhere he goes! One day, it'll be so bad, that we won't be able to do anything about it!" I heard Tails exclaim, as he crossed his arms. "How _dare_ you?!" I heard Amy burst. "Think of how many _'reckless'_ things he's done in the past to save you! Don't you appreciate it?!" She fumed. "Of course I do! I-""Well you have funny way of showing it!" Amy interrupted him. "She's right, Tails! If it wasn't for him, the whole galaxy would be destroyed!" I heard Cosmo snap at the two tailed creature.

"Wait, the whole_ galaxy?_ I find that hard to believe…" Brock cut in. My attention was brought back to the hedgehog-like creature in my arms, as he gave a low groan, and his ears pressed against his head. "Guys, be quiet! You're gonna wake him up!" I whispered. "Right, sorry…" Amy apologized.

* * *

Once we got back to our make-shift camp, I placed Sonic inside my tent, and let Brock go in to treat him. I looked up at the sun to see that it was reddish, meaning it would get dark soon… Man, this day flew by… A loud voice caught my attention, and I turned my head to see Tails, Amy, and Cosmo arguing about something. I went over to listen to their conversation. "I can't believe you would say that, Tails! Sonic _always_ has good intentions!" Amy told the fox-like creature. "All I'm _saying_ is that he needs to think about his safety for once!" Tails snapped. "If he _'thought about his safety'_ he wouldn't dare do most of the things he does!" "That's exactly my point! He wouldn't just jump into things, or put his life at risk, or- "Or save the _world?_ Or save _your_ sorry tails?! Listen to me, and _listen good!_ Sonic does things out of pure selflessness; that's why he always tries to help everyone as much as he can! If he wasn't like that, Cosmo would be dead! In fact, we would _all_ be dead!" Amy yelled.

"Well, we're not, are we?! Sonic needs to wake up and realize that life isn't a game that regenerates two more times! You have one life, and that's all! One of these days, he's going to get himself into something he can't get out of! Then it's _game over!_" Tails shouted. "So you think Sonic is doing wrong by saving you?!" Amy accused. "_In a way, yes! He doesn't **think**,_ _and that's the problem!_ _Remember how many times we've had to save his sorry butt when he slips up?! __HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A HERO, IF HE CAN'T DO THE JOB RIGHT!_" Tails burst. "_S-son?_" Everyone froze as that familiar voice was heard. We all turned around to see none other than Sonic, sitting on the ground as if he'd been there a while, looking up at Tails. He looked hurt, both physically and mentally.

"S-sonic?! I-I didn't see you there!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic stared at Tails in what looked like disbelief. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find any words for this situation…

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

I could _not_ believe what I had just heard… I started to feel anger towards Tails, but it was quickly replaced by a thought… Maybe I _was_ to careless… Maybe I _shouldn't_ put my life at risk all the time… Now that I think about it; I _do_ slip up a lot… Maybe Tails is right… Maybe I _don't_ deserve to be called a hero…


	4. Chapter 3: Grudges

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

"Sonic- _I-_ Uh- How long have you been there?" Tails stuttered. Sonic's ears drooped, and he turned around with his head lowered. He then sulked off into the deeper woods, wanting to be alone. "Tails, how could you?!" Cosmo scolded. "I-I didn't know he was sitting there!" the two tailed fox exclaimed. "That's no excuse! Sonic! Wait up!" Amy called, as she ran off after him. Ash followed her, and they soon spotted him, sitting up in a tree. He was lying on his stomach on a big tree limb, and his head was resting on his hands, he looked as if he were daydreaming. The hedgehog also had a grim look on his face, as his ears flickered from time to time.

"Sonic?" Amy asked. The hedgehog's eyes flickered to her, but he didn't move his head. "Sonic, just ignore Tails… I don't know what's gotten into him…" Amy told him. The hedgehog grunted, and hopped out of the tree.

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

I wanted to tell her, so badly… That Tails was right… but I couldn't, no matter how hard I could try… I shook the thought away, and nudged Ash's leg. "What is it?" he asked me. I then started drawing a circle in the ground. "What's he doing?" I heard Amy ask. I put a line in the middle of the circle, and drew a smaller circle in the middle of the bigger one. "A pokeball? What's that have to do with anything?" Ash asked me, dumbfounded. I mentally gave myself a face palm, and drew an arrow pointing to me, and the pokeball.

"Wait a second… You _want_ me to catch you?!" Ash exclaimed. I nodded, and glanced at Amy to see her tearing up. "Y-you mean… You're not coming back home with us?!" She cried. My eyes widened and I shook my head quickly, trying to tell her she was mistaken. She lifted her head from her hands and stared at me in confusion. "Then what do you mean?" She asked. "I think it's because of our deal. I technically won the battle because he fainted," Ash explained. I nodded and pointed to him. "Oh..." Amy breathed in relief."Are you sure, Sonic? There's no going back if you do," Ash told me. I looked him in the eye and nodded. Then, I sat on the pokeball I drew, as if to say, "I'm waiting!"

"Well… if you really want to… But first, I want to actually finish the battle we started!" The boy exclaimed. I jumped up excitedly, and gave him a look of determination. "Hey, could I be his trainer? Just for this battle? I want to see what it's like; it looks fun!" I suddenly heard Amy exclaim. I looked at her in surprise, and then looked at Ash, whom replied, "If Sonic's okay with it, I am too. Hm, I'll make you another deal, if you win I'll give you a pokeball to catch him with, and all three of you could train him. But if I win, my friends and I get to train him, deal? Just until we find a way to send you all back home." "Hmm… deal!" Amy agreed, shaking Ash's hand. I smiled, as we walked back to the campsite.

"So, when are we having the battle?" I heard Amy ask. "It'd be best to have it tomorrow, Sonic still looks a little tired," Ash replied, glancing at me. I was about to object, when I realized he was right, and I smiled back at him. When we arrived at the campsite, Pikachu ran up to me and asked, "Sonic, are you okay? I saw what happened with your friends…" "I'm fine… it's not a big deal, really…" I sighed. "Okay…" He looked at me, and I knew he could tell I was lying. I then bounded over to Cosmo whom was sitting on a blanket for no reason in particular and sat beside her. "Oh, hi Sonic!" She greeted. I smiled back at her, and laid down on my stomach, with my head resting on my hands. I know, I know, I look like a dog doing this, but any other way just isn't comfortable…

I was about to doze off, when I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes to see Tails in front of me. I shot him a glare and looked away. "Look, I know you're mad… but I'm sorry… I didn't really mean it Sonic, I-" I cut him off by jumping up and snarling. He didn't _mean_ it?! He yelled it for the whole world to hear! "What do you mean _'you didn't mean it'_?! I heard you all the way from the tent, and I was _passed out!_ And the worst part is, _you're right!_" I yelled. I was about to say something else, when I remembered he couldn't understand me.

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said… but believe me when I say that I'm _sorry!_ I was just upset!" Tails replied. I snarled at him again, but this time my quills flared, and I tackled him to the ground. "_I'll show you who's 'upset!'_" I growled. I took a deep breath, and used Hyper Voice up close to his sensitive ears. The fox pinned them to his head, while holding them to try and block out the sound. "_SONIC, PLEASE! I'M SORRY!_" He yelled over my screaming. My attack was cut short when I felt something cold and wet spray me. I yelped, jumped off of Tails, and looked to see Squirtle with a smug face. "What's the big idea?!" I growled. "Sorry, Ash told me to…" He replied. I shook myself dry, but growled again as Tails picked himself up.

"Sonic, what's gotten into you?!" I heard Amy exclaim. "Tails are you alright?" Cosmo asked. "I'm fine, but my ears are ringing…" He replied, rubbing his head. "Hey, what was that all about?" Pikachu came up to me and asked. I don't know why, but I blurted out everything that was running through my head to him. "…and now I just want to jump in the lake!" I finished. Pikachu stared at me, speechless, and then looked back at Tails, whom was staring at me also. I snarled at the fox, and sulked off towards the lake… I needed some alone time…

When I spotted the body of water in the distance, I picked up my pace until I arrived at the bank. I stared at my reflection in the water… I didn't really like being alone, but I needed a break for a while. _Why…?_ Why did I do that to Tails?! I suddenly felt rage flood through me, and I slapped my reflection, making ripples take it over. I then spotted a tree not too far from me, and I used Rapid Spin to cut through it. The tree crackled, and fell to the ground with a crash. I didn't care; I just had the need to break something… When I was about to head back to camp, I heard a faint cry for help. I froze, and strained my ears to hear it again. It had come from under the tree…

With strength I didn't know I had, I rolled the tree over a couple feet to find that same cat-like Pokémon from Team Rocket. He sat up, rubbing his head, as he muttered, "_Tanks…_" "Uh, don't mention it…" I grumbled, "What're you doing here, anyways? I thought you'd be with those two humans." "Well, I've actually been watching you for a while. Y'know, I get da feeling you're not from awound here," he replied, standing up. "You've been spying on me? _Stalker…"_ I smirked. "_What?!_ No you're takin' dat da wrong way!" He explained quickly. I chuckled and replied, "I'm kidding. Why were you watching me?" "Well, I came to make an offer! How would you like to join Team Rocket?" He asked with a smile. I deadpanned him and said, "Nah, I'll pass."

"Look, I know you're not from awound here, but staying wit da twerps is a bad idea!" "Why?" I asked, cocking my head. "Dey will act all nice and stuff, until dey see some Pokémon dey likes on other trainers. Den, dey takes dem for demselves, and takes off to take someone else's pwecious Pokémon!" He explained. "But, Ash's Pokémon seem pretty happy with him…" "Dat's because he bwainwashed dem! Pikachu used to be my best pal… until he took him fwom me… Now, James, Jessie and me are twying to get all da pokemon back dat dey stole!" "Then, why'd you capture me, and electrocute me?" I questioned. "Well, because, uh- If you were already bwainwashed, that woulda snapped ya outta it!" "Then why'd you have an attitude towards me? And threaten my friends?" "Because we wanted to see how badly dey wanted you! If dey were really persistent, dey would have completely destroyed us! But if dey didn't care, dey'd just leave you wit us!" Meowth explained quickly.

This creature seems kind of fishy to me, but he is very persuasive. He had an answer to all my questions, and they were pretty convincing. "How _do_ they brainwash Pokémon?" That made him freeze completely, and I knew he was panicking on the inside. "Unless, you've been lying to me the whole time…" I pressed. "_I-Uh- Jessie!_" He suddenly yelled. I jumped at his sudden outburst, but listened as I heard a female voice yell, "_What?!_" "_Time for pwan 'B!'_" Meowth shouted. I heard rustling from behind me, and turned just in time for something to get thrown on my face. "_Argh!_" I grunted, as I felt it ooze into my eyes. I tried wiping it off with my wrist, but I couldn't get it off my face. It was like it was stuck! "Nice Sludge Bomb, Weezing!" I heard a male voice yell proudly. Wait a second… that was James! They're trying to catch me again! I tried to take off running, but I rammed into something hard, and I got a little dizzy. How am I supposed to get out of here?

"Arbok use Poison Sting!" I heard Jessie yell. I suddenly felt sharp pinches all over my body, and I started to get irritated. I shook myself, and tried running again, and this time, I followed the scent trail I'd left when I came up here. I heard the crooks behind me, so I tried picking up speed. However, I stepped in a hole, and felt something in my wrist crack. I yelped, as I fell to the ground, with pain shooting through my left hand. I needed help, and hopefully my friends could hear me from here. I took a shaky deep breath, and used Hyper Voice with my muzzle pointed upwards. I tried getting up, and setting my left hand down on the ground, but when I barely touched it, it felt as if it was being cut off. I yelped again, and tried limping forward, but I tripped again, and fell on my face.

"_Ow…_" I muttered. I suddenly felt dizzy, as the pain in my wrist seemed to double. I started trembling, my wrist hurt so bad… Plus, I can't see, I have needles all over me, and those Team Rocket people are still looking for me… "Where _is_ that _stupid_ little Pokémon?" I heard Jessie's voice over the throbbing in my head, and mentally groaned. "I think I see him, Jessie!" I heard a different female voice, but it sounded a bit more mature. I wonder if it was that _'Arbok'_ or _'Weezing'_ those guys mentioned earlier.

I yelped when I felt something wrap around my foot and pull me through a few plants before lifting me up into the air, letting me hang upside-down. I tried opening my eyes, but whatever was flung onto my face was covering them. Plus, it kind of stung… "Arbok, you found him! Good job!" I heard Jessie exclaim. I flared my quills, as I tried to get out of Arbok's grip, but she abruptly let me drop to the ground with a _'thud'_ and to my bad luck, I landed on my broken wrist. I closed my eyes really tight to try and hold back a scream, as I heard Team Rocket talking back and forth. "What now, Jessie?" I heard James ask. "Uh… we should take him to the boss!" "You're not taking him anywhere!" My ears perked to hear that familiar voice and relief flooded over me.

I suddenly felt something wrap around me up to my neck, and squeeze tightly. I let out a choked cry, as it started to cut off my air supply. "Great Job, Arbok! Now, finish the job!" I heard Jessie order. The binds on me got tighter, and it was getting to the point where I couldn't breathe at _all_. "_Let him go!_" I heard Tails' voice shout. "Make us!" "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" I heard Ash command. "_Ah, ah, ah!_ If you make one move, I'll tell Arbok to crush his insides!" Jessie sneered. I was literally fighting for air when Arbok's grip got even tighter, and I started thrashing, causing her to squeeze even harder. "Sorry, honey, but you're not going anywhere!" The Pokémon snickered.

I heard Amy shout something, as I was released from the Pokémon's death grip, and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. "_Sonic!_" I heard Tails' voice, and I could tell he was running up to me. I tried opening my eyes, but that mucky stuff only caused me to close them again. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I heard Ash yell. I soon heard Team Rocket screaming, as they were sent into the air, "_We're blasting off again!_"

Soon, everyone had gathered around me, until Brock came and told them to back off. He picked me up, but he touched my snapped wrist, and I cried out in pain. "What is it?" He asked. Whimpering, I started trembling, as I lifted my arm up with effort, and I felt my hand fall over and hang downwards. My index finger was touching the top of my arm… That was _not_ normal… "His wrist is broken…" Brock simply said, as he started walking towards the campsite. "_What?!_" I heard Tails and Amy exclaim.

I started to feel dizzy, and I put my arm down again. Everyone's voices started fading out, and I eventually drifted off into a deep sleep…


	5. Chapter 4: Entertainment

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

Brock took Sonic into the tent, and laid him down. He took a wet cloth and started cleaning the sludge off of his face, then, he took off Sonic's shoes and gloves, wrapped his wrist in bandages and made it stiff straight. He was about to leave the tent once he was finished, but a groan stopped him, and he turned his head to see Sonic starting to wake up. "Hey, glad to see you're awake…" He said quietly. The hedgehog started to rub his head, but stopped when he saw his arm in bandages. Sonic stared at it, dumbfounded, as if he didn't know why it was there.

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

Why was my arm bandaged up? Did something happen to it? I looked at Brock with a questionable look, and glanced at my wrist. "Something happened and your wrist broke… it'll be fully healed in about eighteen weeks…" My eyes widened as I recalled everything that had happened just a little while ago, and I sighed. Eighteen, _wonderful_ weeks! And I'll be limping through all of them… Oh _joy!_

I tried standing on only three limbs, but I toppled over on my left side. "_Wonderful…_" I muttered. "Here, you want me to carry you?" Brock asked me. I shook my head, and tried again, but I caught my balance this time, and tried limping out of the tent. I covered about three feet until I tripped, and fell on my face. "_Sonic!_" My ears perked to hear Tails' voice. I picked myself up, and sat down, looking around for him. I looked to my right to see him holding a bowl full of something. "I thought you might be hungry… so I got you some of Brock's soup…" He explained, setting it in front of me.

My ears drooped, and I just turned away from it… I didn't feel hungry… I heard Tails sigh, as he sat down beside me. "Listen, Sonic… I know you're probably still mad at me but I-" I stopped him, when I laid my head down on his lap, lying on my belly. "Sonic?" he asked. I pressed my ears against my head and looked up at him. "Are you trying to say sorry?" He questioned. I nodded, and he exclaimed, "For what? You didn't do anything! It was all me! I shouldn't have said anything, because I was wrong I-" I stopped him again when I shook my head. "Sonic… I was _wrong_… You can't possibly think I was right!" He exclaimed. I only looked away.

"_N-no!_ I wasn't right! _I wasn't right!_ I was_ dead_ wrong!" Tails told me. I only sighed, and looked up at him. "But you _were_ right…" I whispered. My ears suddenly perked, and I sat up, staring into the deeper woods. "Sonic?" I heard Tails ask. I strained my ears to hear two voices arguing about something. "I told you we shouldn't have gone this way! We're lost!" "We were lost to begin with, hot head!" I limped into the woods excitedly, and hid in some bushes. "Sonic, what are you doing?" I heard Tails ask. I crept forward the best I could, and once I spotted a red figure, I lunged at it, and pinned it to the ground. "_Ah!_" He yelled.

I smiled at him, as his eyes widened. "_Sonic?!_" "Good to see ya, Knuckster!" I snickered. "Um… _what?_" He replied, dumbfounded. Oh yeah… he can't understand me… I jumped off of the echidna, and looked to see Rouge, looking surprised. I smiled at her and turned back to the echidna, which was getting up. "What's up with tackling me to the ground?! Hey, why are you on all fours?" He asked me. I sighed, and signaled him to follow me, as I limped back to the campsite. "Knuckles, Rouge!" I heard Tails exclaim. He ran over towards us, followed by Cosmo and Amy.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Knuckles greeted. "Yeah, Sonic was lucky to find you!" Amy added. "Um, who are they?" We all turned our heads to see Ash, Misty and Brock staring at Knuckles and Rouge. "Oh, this is Rouge and Knuckles! Guys, this is Ash, Brock and Misty!" Tails introduced. I noticed that the girls were staring at me, and I cocked my head at them. "Um, why are you naked?" Amy asked. My eyes widened as I realized that I wasn't wearing my shoes or gloves, and I blushed. "Oh, uh, I took them off of him so I could check for other injuries… I didn't know you all considered those '_clothes_'…" I heard Brock explain. Realizing they were in the tent, I limped in there as fast as I could manage, and spotted my things. I eventually slipped them on, except for my left glove, and went back outside.

"So are these friends of yours?" Misty asked. "Yes, and we only have three more to find!" Tails exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about Vanilla, Cream and Cheese!" Amy gasped. "Hey, Sonic, why are you on all fours? Tryin' to act like a dog?" Knuckles snickered. I snarled at him, but stopped when Cosmo stepped in front of me. "Now, you just hold it right there! He can't help it, and we don't know why he's walking like that!" Out of all the people to say that, I never expected _Cosmo_ to do it. I gave her a look of thanks, as I sat on the ground. Walking on threes wasn't easy…

"Geez, I was only joking…" Knuckles told her. I looked at Tails to see him looking uncomfortable. I smirked, as I stuck my tongue out at the echidna. "Hey! Stop it before I pound you!" Knuckles growled. When Cosmo turned back to look at me, my tongue was put back in my mouth, and I shrugged at her innocently. "_Enough,_ Knuckles! He didn't do anything!" Cosmo scolded. I laughed silently at the echidna's face. "B-but _he-_" "I don't care!" Cosmo interrupted. Man, why was she so snappy all of a sudden?

"Whatever…" Knuckles rolled his eyes. I smirked again, before limping over to Tails. "Why's he limping, anyways?" I heard the echidna ask. "He broke his wrist, but we're not sure how…" "What do you mean? Can't you just ask him what happened?" I froze at his comment, and glared at him. "No… We don't know why, but he can't talk or walk normal… we can't understand what he says… But the Pokémon can!" Tails explained. "The Poké _what_?" Rouge asked, cocking an eyebrow.

* * *

Later that night everyone explained to Rouge and Knuckles how this world worked, and that I was basically a Pokémon now. We were all sitting around the fire while the half moon shone brightly up above us. "Heh, so… you're basically a pet now?" Knuckles snickered at me. "Sit, boy! Roll over!" He teased. I snarled at him, and my quills flared. "Knuckles, cut it out!" Amy snapped at him. I huffed, and stared at my broken wrist. Things are going to be a lot harder for a while… "Hey Sonic... Y'know...I can heal that for you…" I heard Knuckles mutter reluctantly. My head shot up, and I looked at him like he was crazy. "I can with this-" He then pulled out a beautiful blue jewel that was glowing. "_A chaos emerald?!_" I exclaimed.

"I found this on the other side of the lake. I don't know how it got here, though…" Knuckles explained. "Maybe something happened to Dr. Eggman's machine, and backfired…" Tails suggested. "Wow, that's a beautiful gem!" I heard Misty exclaim. "That's actually a chaos emerald, Misty," Cosmo corrected her. "Oh, I remember you guys saying something about them being very powerful," Ash chimed in. "Yeah, they're power is limitless!" Amy exclaimed. I stared at the emerald, and glanced at Knuckles. "Here, I think you know how to use it…" Knuckles said, handing it to me. I limped up to him, sat down, and took it from him. I carefully unwrapped the bandages on my wrist, and winced a few times when I touched it. When it was fully unwrapped, I noticed Knuckles looking at it, wide eyed.

I blinked at him, and he shook his head. "Sorry, it just looks weird…" He smiled nervously. I looked down at it, and realized he was right. It was turned the wrong way, and it was a little disturbing. I picked up my arm, carefully, trying to hold back a yelp, and turned it the right way. I picked up the emerald, and touched it to my wrist, focusing on its power. I felt the bones in my arm shifting, and I was trying desperately not to scream. I screwed my eyes shut, as I felt and heard my wrist snapping and crackling as it mended itself.

_It hurts!_ I bit my lip, as my arm started trembling. Then, pain suddenly seared through my entire arm, and I yelped, letting go of the emerald. Then, everything on me went numb. I couldn't see, or hear, or feel anything. Everything was blank, I tried moving, but it was like I wasn't even there. Now I'm confused! Suddenly, a picture flashed in my mind. A picture of a mountain; the same mountain that wasn't too far from the lake! The picture then zoomed in, and I saw something white and bright… a chaos emerald! Then, everything rushed back to me, and I found myself at the campsite again, sitting by the fire, with my friends staring at me.

"Sonic? What happened? You zoned out for a second there…" Tails asked me. I shook my head and smiled, then realized my hand was on the ground, and I was putting weight on it. My wrist was completely healed again! I jumped up and started running everywhere, testing out my left arm. "Wow, his arm is completely healed!" Brock exclaimed, watching me. I gave a big smile, and gave Knuckles a look of thanks. "Don't mention it, 'hog," he winked. I chuckled as I sat down beside him. "So… what are we going to do now?" Tails suddenly asked. "We need to look for all of the chaos emeralds, if one's here, then the others should-" I stopped and gave myself a face palm when everyone looked at me stupidly. "Never mind…"

"He was saying dat you all should look for dose _'emerald'_ tings…" We all jumped at the sudden voice, and looked up to see Team Rocket's balloon carrying all three of the bothersome crooks. I jumped up, landing on all fours again, and snarled at them, with my quills flaring. What they did was unforgivable… "What could you _possibly_ want, now?!" I yelled. "Da same ting we wanted da first time!" Meowth exclaimed, pulling out a remote control with a few buttons on it. "Lemme guess… me, or Pikachu?" "Actually… Both o' ya!" He exclaimed, pushing a button on the remote. Two giant hands suddenly popped out of the bottom of the balloon's basket, and before I could blink, one of them grabbed me, and pulled me up in the air. "Hey! Put me down!" I yelled. "Are you sure about dat?" Meowth snickered. The hand turned to let me see how high up I was, and I gulped. "Uh, I'm fine up here!"

I watched as the second hand grabbed Pikachu, and hoisted him up beside me. "Does this happen often?" I asked him. "All the time…" He sighed. "Thought so…" I looked up at Meowth, and shot him a glare. "Let us go, or you'll regret it…" I told him. "Nah, I don't tink so…" He snickered. "Regret it is, then!" I smirked, as I took a deep breath, and started to use Hyper Voice. Meowth suddenly pushed another button, and a dish-like thing came out in front of them. The sound waves I created hit the dish, and I stopped my attack. My eyes widened as I watched the sound waves bounce off of the dish, and head right back towards me. I pinned my ears to my head, as the sound closed in on me. I sighed in relief as the sound ceased, and I looked over at Pikachu to see him shaking his head. He must've been hit, too.

"What're we gonna do? We're too high up for Tails and the others to help!" I exclaimed. "I'll tells ya what you're gonna do! Yous gonna do everyting we say!" Meowth snickered. "Suuuure we are…" I rolled my eyes. I watched as Meowth took out two collars of some sort. They were both metal, and had a red light on them. The only difference was that one was bigger than the other. "I call the rare one!" I heard Jessie sing. Wait a second… "I'm not wearing that! For your information; I don't like being used!" I snarled. "I'm surprised you figured out dat dese were contwol collars! Y'know, ya don't seem dat smart…" Meowth snickered. "Son of a _duck…_" I muttered.

The hands holding Pikachu and I brought us closer to the balloon, and Jessie snapped the bigger collar around my neck, smiling. James did the same thing to Pikachu with the smaller one, and we looked at each other, nervous. "Meowth, why didn't we think of this before?! It's brilliant!" Jessie exclaimed. "Because we didn't have any money to make da parts for all dis…" Meowth hung his head, but it shot back up as we all heard Tails' voice yell, "_Let them go!_" I'm an _idiot!_ I completely forgot he could fly! That means Knuckles and Rouge should be with him, too!

"Stop right there-…! Whatever you creatures are!" James ordered. "We're called Mobians!" I heard Tails retort. "You look like Pokémon to me…" Jessie muttered. "Sonic's the only Pokémon here!" "_Knuckles?!_" "Sorry…" "So he _is_ a rare Pokémon?! _Score!_" James exclaimed, doing a fist pump. "Sonic, I have a really bad feeling about these collars…" Pikachu suddenly told me. "Me too… but we need to try and get outta here, can you use that lightning thing on their balloon?" I asked. "You mean a Thunderbolt? Yeah!" Pikachu smiled, as little sparks started spewing from his red cheeks. Electricity then shot out of him and hit the balloon, shattering the collars in the process, and we were released from the hands. Tails caught me, and Rouge caught Pikachu, as we watched Team Rocket screaming while their balloon was swirling in the air, "_We're blasting off again!_" But I pricked my ears to hear Meowth yell, "_We'll be back!_"

"Are you two okay?" Tails asked Pikachu and I. We both nodded, and they took us back to the ground. Once Tails set me down, Amy tackled me to the ground, crying. "_I'm so glad you're safe!_" She wailed. I chuckled as I pulled away from her gently. "Do those guys _always_ come like that?" Knuckles asked Ash. "Almost every single day… They're really annoying…" He replied. "I can tell…" The echidna smirked. I started to get bored of this conversation, so I decided to have a little fun before I called it a day. I waited until everyone was asleep before I snuck off with a bowl, heading towards to lake. I dipped it in the water and waited until it was full to carefully bring it back to the campsite. I crept up to Knuckles' sleeping bag, and dumped the water on him. Then, I quickly ran over beside Tails, and curled up over the bowl so he wouldn't suspect it was me. "_Gah!_" He yelled, as he shot up.

"Knuckles? What's wrong?" Tails asked groggily, sitting up. When he moved, I lifted my head up with half open eyes to make Knuckles think I had been asleep. "I… don't really know. I just know that I'm wet…" he replied. I tried really hard to hold back a snicker, but I tilted my head instead. "I'm sure it was nothing; go back to sleep…" Tails replied, lying back down. "I guess…" Knuckles muttered, lying down as well. I waited until they were both back asleep to get up again and fill the bowl back up. This time, instead of drenching Knuckles, I decided to soak Brock. I bolted back to Tails with the bowl and lay down quickly, as I heard him yell in surprise, "_Holy Mankey!_" My ears pricked to hear Ash say groggily, "Brock...Shut up... I'm trying to sleep…" "Sorry, something just spilled on me…" He replied. "What do you mean...? It's not's like it just... Like it just fell outta the sky… Go back to sleep... and we'll talk tomorrow…" I heard Ash dismiss. "Alright…" Brock replied, lying back down.

Once they were asleep, I decided to get one more person wet… I grabbed my bowl, went and filled it up, then came back to the camp, only to see the pink hedgehog standing up with her arms crossed, giving me a glare. "Sonic, stop pouring water on people…" She snapped. I looked at her in shock, how did she know_ I_ was doing that? "If you're wondering, I watched you leave the first time when Knuckles' voice woke me up… Then I saw you come back and pour water on Brock… Now, whoever you're about to splash next, I will tell them it was you… Now give me the bowl," Amy told me, holding her hand out. I walked up to her with my ears pinned to my head, and acted like I was about to put it in her hand, but slung it sideways, making the water it contained drench her.

"_Soooniiic!_" I watched in horror as her giant red mallet appeared in her hands, and she raised it above her head, preparing to smash me into the ground. I yelped and barley dodged the hammer as she brought it back down, leaving a large crater in the ground. I then pelted up a tree for safety, as I listened to Amy yelling her lungs out. "_I swear, when i get my hands on you, I'm going to make you wish you'd never met me!_" She yelled in rage. _'I _already_ wish I didn't know you!'_ I thought. My ears suddenly pricked to hear my friends' voices. "Amy? What's wrong, why are you yelling?" Cosmo asked. "_Someone_ decided that they wanted to splash water all over me!" Amy shouted, glaring up at me. I saw Tails look up at me, too, and I gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey, you got wet too?" Knuckles asked her. My eyes widened in horror as Amy gave me an evil smile, and I shook my head at her. "Oh, yes, I did… and I know Brock did too… Because I _saw _Sonic pour it on you, and run off!" Amy explained. I pinned my ears to my head, as Knuckles' expression turned to anger. "You made me think I wet _myself!_" He fumed. I couldn't help but laugh at him when he said that, but I ended up yelling in shock when I felt something grab my leg. I looked down to see a vine, and looked lower to see Bulbasaur. "Good, now pull him down," Ash told him. My eyes widened as I wrapped myself around a tree limb, hoping that Bulbasaur couldn't pull me down.

He started to tug, loosening my grip on the limb, but I just held on tighter. "Here, allow me…" I heard Knuckles say. I turned my head to look at him grab a hold of the vine, and yank it downwards, tearing me from the limb and sending me to the ground on my head. "_Oww…_" I muttered. Once my vision cleared, I looked up to see Brock, Knuckles and Amy standing over me with their arms crossed. I gave them a nervous smile as I pinned my ears to my head. Knuckles then grabbed my shoulders and lifted me upwards. I started to grow worried when he abruptly stopped and looked me up and down. "Uh, have you gotten smaller? You weren't this light last time I lifted you…" He told me. I cocked my head at him, as Tails walked over to us. "What is it, Knuckles?" He asked. "Doesn't he look… _smaller_ to you?" The echidna questioned. "Now that I see him vertically… yeah, he looks a bit shorter…Set him on the ground, but keep him on two legs…" Tails said.

I looked at both of them in confusion, when I realized; they did look a little bigger… Once Knuckles set my feet on the ground, we all gasped in shock… My height _was_ shorter… I looked over at Tails, whom was standing right beside me, and saw where the tip of my ears reached him… I was _certainly_ getting shorter… I was in so much shock that I barely heard Tails say,

"He's only up to my _chest…_"


	6. Chapter 5: Greedy 'Hog

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

I started to feel light headed, as I tried to take in the fact that I was getting smaller. How small would I get? What other changes will I go through? Knuckles suddenly let go of my shoulders as someone ran into him. "_Sonic!_" I fell to the ground as I heard Amy's outraged voice. I guess she was still mad that I'd drenched her in water… "Short or not, you're _still_ in trouble!" She yelled, as she grabbed my leg and started to pull me off somewhere. "_Help!_" I exclaimed. "Amy, where are you taking him?" Tails asked, following her. "You'll see when we get there…" She muttered. A few other people soon fell in line behind Tails, and I was desperately trying to get out of Amy's grip. I clawed at the ground, tried to grab a nearby plant, and even tried kicking her a bit.

My eyes widened as I suddenly caught the scent of water; she was taking me to the lake! I desperately tugged my leg, but I couldn't get out of Amy's grip. "Lemme go!" I told her. She ignored me as the body of water came into view. Amy suddenly lifted me up and let me hang upside-down in front of her. "I think this is a fitting punishment!" She snickered. My eyes widened in terror as she slung me out into the water. Although I landed in a shallow part of the lake, I was completely terrified. What if it sucked me out deeper into the water?! What if the sand swallowed me up?! I started trembling as a wave rolled over me, and pressed my head into the water. I sputtered as my head surfaced again, and I tried going back to land, when I slipped and fell into the water again.

Another wave suddenly came over me, and pushed me out further away from the bank. I started to panic when I couldn't feel the sand underneath me. What if I can't get back to land?! What if I can't even get back to the surface?! _What if I drown?!_ I started thrashing, desperately trying to get back to the surface. I felt the urge to breathe, but I continued to hold my breath as I sunk deeper into the water. Wasn't anyone coming to_ help_ me?! My lungs started aching; I couldn't hold my breath for much longer… I finally opened my mouth for air, but only water came and flooded inside me. Right when I thought I was going to pass out, I saw a blurry figure dive into the water and head towards me.

Before I knew it, I was out of the water and hovering in the air. I coughed out the dreaded liquid and held on to whoever was holding me as tight as I could. "You're okay now, Sonic… I gotcha…" That was Tails' voice! I was trembling in his arms as he held me close to his chest. I grabbed his white, fuzzy, chest fur; afraid I was going to fall in the water again if I didn't hold on tight enough. I buried my muzzle into the crook of his neck as I whimpered. "Sonic, you're okay, I promise I won't let you fall again," Tails told me. I suddenly heard the others' voices around Tails and I, he must've landed, but for some reason I just couldn't let him go.

"Sonic, its okay. We're on the ground now…" Tails said. I didn't respond as I just held on to him tighter, trembling uncontrollably. "Amy, that was a horrendous thing to do! What if he had drowned?!" I heard Cosmo exclaim. "I-I didn't mean t-to- Sonic I'm so sorry!" She burst. Her voice only made me cringe; I didn't want her to throw me into the lake again…

_(Tails' P.O.V.)_

I can't believe Amy did that… She _knows_ Sonic's afraid of water, let alone know how to swim! I glared at her as she tried to come near me. "How _could_ you?! You_ know_ he's terrified of water!" I burst. "I'm sorry! I completely forgot about that before I threw him in!" Amy cried. My attention was brought back to my brother when I heard him whimper again. "We should get back to the campsite…" I muttered.

Once we arrived, Knuckles, Rouge, Misty and Brock came over to us. "Whoa, what happened to him?" Knuckles asked me. "Why don't you ask Amy?" I retorted, walking over to Brock's supply bag. Cosmo followed me, as she asked, "Can I help?" "Yeah… I don't think he's gonna let me go soon…" I replied. We both sat down, as Sonic still trembled in my arms. "Can you dig out a towel?" I asked Cosmo. "Sure," She nodded, as she started rummaging through the bag. We suddenly both jumped as we heard Sonic sneeze, and he dug half of his face into my chest fur for warmth. Once Cosmo handed me a nice, dry, towel, I rubbed it on his face to dry it off.

Once he was somewhat dry, I tried laying him down when I thought he'd dozed off, but he clung on to me like glue. "Sonic?" I asked, concerned. He opened one of his bloodshot eyes to look at me, and I saw that his eyes were glazed with shock and fear. "Sonic, I promise, you're okay… Look, the lake's nowhere in sight," I told him. He tentatively looked around, but when he saw Amy not too far away from us, he buried his face into my fur again. I couldn't believe it… He was scared of Amy! Sure she's a bit intimidating, but she's not _that_ scary... I waited until I heard Sonic snoring softly before I carefully put him into my sleeping bag and stomped over to the pink hedgehog.

She was sitting by herself, leaning against a tree. She shot up when she spotted me coming towards her, and she was about to say something when I interrupted her, "You _knew_… You _knew_ he was afraid of water!" Tears started to gather in her eyes as she cried, "I'm sorry, Tails! I-" "Don't say you're sorry to _me!_ I'm not the one you need to apologize to!" I burst. "I never meant to scare him like that…" Amy told me, "I w-was just getting back at him for making me wet…" "Then next time-" I got right in her face and pressed my finger into her chest, "_-think_." And with that, I walked back to my sleeping back, and lay down beside Sonic. I was surprised when he snuggled up beside me, but I figured it was just because he was half asleep…

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

I woke up the next morning feeling a little nauseous, but I shook it off as I stood up and stretched almost like a dog would. I then looked around to try and find Tails. I spotted him talking to Cosmo and I casually walked up to him. "Oh, hey Sonic," Tails greeted. I smiled back at him, and suddenly felt the need to scratch my ear. I sat down, lifted my foot up, and repeatedly kicked at my ear. It started to feel good until I accidentally kicked my own head. I growled in irritation as I pulled my left shoe and sock off, then I started kicking at my ear again. This time I did it without harming my head, and I sat there, scratching my ear for a while. "Uh, Sonic?" I heard Tails ask me. I stopped and looked up at him instantly.

"Why are you scratching your ear with your foot?" He asked. I shrugged at him, as I continued to scratch my ear. Once I was satisfied, I stopped, put my shoe back on, and looked up at Tails. "Hey, Brock made breakfast if you want to-" He was interrupted when my stomach suddenly growled at the mention of food. I hadn't eaten in… I can't even remember! "I'm guessing you're hungry?" Tails chuckled. I blushed as I nodded. After my fourth bowl of breakfast, I saw Knuckles walking towards me. "Hey, I think we should start our search for the chaos emeralds soon, or else someone else might find them. I figured that if one was here, the others should be as well. You agree?" He asked. I smiled and nodded to him excitedly. "Great! We leave when everyone's ready!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Um… Can I come too?" My blood turned to ice when I heard that voice. I froze to the spot and dared not look behind me. "You have to with us, unless you're going to sit here by yourself," Knuckles told her. He looked at me expectantly, but I was staring at the ground, unable to move. "Sonic? Are you okay?" Knuckles asked me. When I didn't respond, he knelt down and waved his hand in front of my face, and I shook my head and looked at him. "Hey, what's wrong with ya' 'hog? You're creeping me and Amy out." He said. I started to tremble at the mention of her name, but I couldn't help it. "Sonic?" My eyes widened when I heard her voice again, and I dug my fingers into the ground. "Mobius to Hedgehog!" Knuckles exclaimed, waving his hand in front of my face again. I didn't move as I saw Amy come into view. "Sonic, are you feeling alright?" She asked me. All I did was back away, as I pressed my ears to my head. "_Sonic?_" She said, reaching out for me. _No,_ she was reaching out to grab me! I don't want to go back to that lake! I stumbled backwards as I tried to get away from her, but she kept coming towards me.

Out of sheer panic I used Hyper Voice on her, and watched as she covered her ears. I clamped my eyes shut as she came even closer to me, and I pressed harder on my scream. I suddenly stopped when I heard Tails call my name. I looked around frantically for him, and once I spotted him, I sprung into his arms, trembling. "What was that all about?" Knuckles asked Tails. "He's scared of Amy…" I heard him whisper. I felt embarrassed when I heard Knuckles chuckle. "Aw, is the little hedgehog afraid of getting a _kiss?_" He teased in a baby voice. "Knuckles I'm serious! When she threw him in the lake, I guess his brain considered her a threat…" Tails explained.

"Sonic… I'm _so_ sorry!" I suddenly heard Amy's voice, and I held on to Tails even tighter. "I don't think she needs to come with us…" I heard Tails mutter. "No…" Knuckles suddenly said. "_No?_" Tails repeated. "Sonic shouldn't be afraid of Amy… She's part of our team and he needs to accept her again…" The echidna explained. I couldn't believe what he was saying! He _wanted_ Amy to come with us?! What if she tried to hurt any of us?! What if she throws me in the lake again?!

"Well… if Amy's coming, she should at least keep her distance," Tails suggested. "Fine with me," Knuckles nodded. "Hey Sonic?" Tails suddenly asked me. I looked up at him as he asked, "Could you let me go now?" I gave him a nervous smile before hopping off of him, and I was about to go talk to Pikachu, when a strange scent caught my attention. I tried ignoring it, but it got stronger, and I started looking around. I couldn't see anything that might've caused it, so I started to walk around, holding my nose up in the air to try and find the source of the strange smell. I looked over at Pikachu, who seemed to have smelled it too. He was sniffing around in a few places also.

I walked over to him and asked, "Do you smell it, too?" "Yeah… It smells sweet, but spicy…" He replied. "That's what I was thinking," I told him. We both ended up sticking our noses up in the air and walking around. We looked rather goofy, but that weird smell was almost irresistible. "Sonic, what are you doing?" Knuckles suddenly asked me. I ignored him as I kept sniffing around, determined to find that smell. Pikachu and I eventually traced it all the way to Brock, who seemed to be making some type of food. When he wasn't looking, I stuck my nose up to the pan, and found that the scent was strongest there. "Hey, it's coming from whatever Brock's making!" I told Pikachu. "I thought you two would notice eventually," We both looked to see Brock smirking. "I'm making sweet and spicy Poffins for your trip!" He explained. I looked at Pikachu and asked, "What's a Poffin?" "Only the best thing in the world!" He exclaimed, as a bit of drool escaped his mouth.

"No, no, no, chili dogs are the best thing in the world…" I smirked. "I believe you are incorrect, because Poffins are a lot better," Pikachu told me. "Well, I believe _you_ are incorrect, because chili dogs are a_ lot_ better," I retorted, getting irritated. "No, Poffins are!" Pikachu argued.

"Chili dogs!"

"Poffins!"

"_Chili dogs!_"

"_Poffins!_"

"_**Chili dogs!**_"

"_**Poffins!**_"

"_**CHILI DOGS!**_"

"_**POFFINS!**_"

We eventually started yelling our heads off at each other, and caught everyone's attention. We got in each other's faces and pressed our foreheads together, still yelling. "Guys, guys! What's with all the arguing?" Ash exclaimed, picking Pikachu up, as Tails dragged me backwards by my tail.

"Poffins are better!" Pikachu shouted. "No, _chili dogs_ are!" I yelled. "I wish we knew what they were saying…" I heard Misty sigh. "Ditto…" I heard Knuckles mutter. "Have you ever even _had_ a Poffin?!" Pikachu asked. "No! But I bet you haven't ever had a chili dog!" I snapped. "Your right, I _haven't-!_… So I guess I can't really say they're not the best…" Pikachu suddenly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Same here…" I said, calming down. "Uh… Well, I guess they're done arguing…" Ash chuckled. "_Finally…_" Tails sighed, as he let go of my tail. "Who wants a Poffin?" Brock suddenly exclaimed, holding up a plate of some kind of red cookies. "_Me!_" Pikachu cheered, running over to him.

Brock handed him one, and then walked over to me and handed me one. I sat down, took it from him and took a small bite, and my eyes widened. It was crunchy one the inside, but chewy on the inside! It was really sweet, but it was spicy at the same time! It was _amazing! _I quickly stuck the rest of it in my mouth and swallowed it whole. I then looked at the plate Brock was holding, and I gave him puppy eyes while letting my ears droop. "Here, I think you want another one," He chuckled, as he handed me another Poffin. I quickly ate it, and begged him for another one, but he shook his head and told me, "The rest are for your trip. You have to save them so you'll have some later."

"But I want one _now!_" I whined. "I told you they were the best thing in the world!" Pikachu laughed. I gave him an uncomfortable look, as I glanced at the plate of Poffins again. "I _will_ get another Poffin…" I smiled evilly, as an idea started forming in my head. First, I needed a _lot_ of rope…

* * *

"_Soooniiic!_" I heard Tails yell.

_(Tails' P.O.V.)_

That hedgehog is something else! Everyone but him was hanging upside-down, tied to a rope in the middle of the night, while he happily dug around in Brock's tent. "I think I know what he's looking for…" I heard Brock mutter, as he hung beside me. "What?" I asked. "The Poffins…" As soon as he said that, Sonic came back out of the tent with a basket, and he opened it, licking his lips. He popped one of the cookie-like treats into his mouth and chewed happily. "Sonic! Let us down before I pound you into the ground!" Knuckles shouted. All Sonic did was stick his cookie-covered tongue out at him, and go back to eating. "Y'know, if you eat too many of those, you'll get a stomachache," Ash warned him. Sonic just rolled his eyes, as he continued to much on the treats.

"Pika! _Pikachu!_" We suddenly heard Pikachu shout at him. The little Pokémon was hanging by his bolt-like tail, and he seemed to be angry at the moment. "Sonic, _Son_," Sonic chuckled, as he tossed a Poffin up to Pikachu. He caught it, and started eating happily. "Sonic, please let us down! The blood is starting to go to my head!" I heard Misty complain. Sonic glanced at her, and popped yet another Poffin into his mouth. "Brock, how many of those did you make?" I asked. "He should run out right about-" "_Son?!_" We all looked to see Sonic holding the basket upside-down, and only a few crumbs fell out. "-now," Brock finished.

"Sonic, can you please let us down now?" Cosmo asked him. The hedgehog sighed as he stood up, went over to a tree, and untied the rope that was holding all of us. We all fell to the ground on our heads with a_ 'thump'_ and glared at Sonic. He shrugged at us as he smiled nervously, and abruptly burped. He then sat against the tree, holding his stomach with a queasy face. "I told you that you'd get a bellyache!" Ash chuckled. "Son…" He muttered.

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

My stomach hurts now… I guess I shouldn't have eaten so many… I think I'm g-gonna… I think I'm _gonna-!_

_(Tails' P.O.V.)_

We all made a disgusted face as we watched Sonic's Poffins come back out of him. I walked over to him after he was finished, and gave him a confused look when I saw him stumble sideways. "Sonic?" I asked. He stopped for a moment, clenched his eyes shut and shook his head furiously. "Wait a second… Tails, does Sonic eat sweets a lot?" Brock suddenly asked me. "Uh… not unless it's at a birthday party or something… Why?" I replied. "There's a good chance that he could be confused…" Brock told me. "What do you mean_ 'confused'_?" Knuckles questioned.

"For some strange reason, when a Pokémon eats something that they don't normally eat or like, sometimes they can get confused…" Brock explained. "So basically, he's starting to freak out?" Amy asked. "In a way, yeah," Ash nodded to her, and we all watched as Sonic suddenly curled up in a ball, and flared his quills. "How do we snap him out of it?" I asked. "Uh… well, unless you have a certain type of berry, it has to wear off on its own…" Brock smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "We'd better keep an eye on him…" Cosmo told us quietly.

"Yeah if he- Is he _nuzzling_ a tree?" Knuckles suddenly laughed and pointed to the hedgehog. "Knuckles!" Cosmo scolded. I saw Sonic look around nervously, as if he couldn't tell where he was. "Sonic?" I whispered. He suddenly tensed as he looked around frantically. I looked into his eyes to see that they had a reddish tint to them, and I tried going near him. "Be careful, Tails…" Misty said. I squatted down, and reached my hand out, but only when it was inches in front of Sonic's face did he react to it. He shrunk back at first, but as he looked at my hand closer, a spark of understanding came into his eyes. The delusional hedgehog suddenly pressed his head into the palm of my hand while he closed his eyes, and I saw his body relax. He seemed to be comforted by my touch, so I started rubbing the top of his head carefully.

I was about to stop, when he did something I'd never even thought he would do. He lay down on his stomach, and I picked up the sound of purring. _Purring!_ I leaned down and put my other hand on his side and felt small vibrations coming from him. Sonic the Hedgehog… the Hero of Mobius… was purring like a helpless kitten. I couldn't believe it… I just could _not_ believe it… I didn't even know hedgehogs _could_ purr!

"Hey Amy?" I said quietly. "Yeah?" "Is it normal for hedgehogs to purr?" I asked. "Well, yes… but some hedgehogs have to be extremely happy or content to do so… sometimes they just can't help it. Why do you ask?" Amy replied. "_Sonic's_ purring…" I simply answered. "_Sonic's _purring?!" Knuckles exclaimed, bewildered. "Oh, I wish I had a camera right now!" He laughed. "Shut it, hot head…" Rouge snapped. I got tired of squatting, so I sat down on my knees, as I continued to rub my brother's head. I think he was about to doze off, when he abruptly climbed onto my legs, and curled up. He opened one of his eyes to look at me, and I saw the red fade away from them. He gave me a small smile before he finally fell asleep, and when I was sure he couldn't hear me, I whispered,

"_I love you, Bro…_"


	7. Chapter 6: Outrage

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

The next morning found Ash, Brock, Cosmo, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Pikachu and Sonic all sitting in a circle, eating breakfast. "I figured we could leave as soon as we're done eating, and hopefully find at least one before the day's over," Knuckles suggested. Sonic nodded in agreement to him, as he picked out a piece from his breakfast and popped it in his mouth. "Yeah, but where are even going to start? The emeralds could be anywhere!" Ash exclaimed. "We'll use the one we already have to track the others," Tails told him, "You see, the chaos emeralds react to each other, when there's not one too far away, it will start giving off energy vibes." "How do you know if it's giving off energy?" Brock asked. "That's a question for Sonic and Knuckles…" Tails chuckled.

"How come you can't tell?" Ash asked Tails. "Well… Sonic and I have the power to actually use the chaos emeralds… No one REALLY understands how they work, though," Knuckles explained. "So basically… The chaos emeralds choose who they want to affect?" Brock asked. "Not really… Some people can be affected by them, and not even realize it… The chaos emeralds also have a 'good' and 'bad' side, and if your intentions are good, you'll get the good side of their power. But if your intentions are bad-" "Then you get the evil side…" Ash interrupted. "Exactly," Tails nodded. "Have any of you guys ever seen the bad side of them?" Brock asked. "Well… Sonic has… and he says that it's not a good sight…" Tails answered.

Everyone looked over to Sonic to see him staring at the ground. "Sorry…" Tails told him. The hedgehog looked up at him, and smiled, shrugging it off. "So, what happened when he saw it?" Ash questioned. "Well… there was a time when he didn't just SEE it… he FELT it…" Cosmo suddenly told everyone. "How do you know?" Tails asked. "May I, Sonic?" Cosmo suddenly asked the hedgehog. He nodded to her, as he sighed.

"Remember when we were led into a trap set up by the Metarex?" Cosmo asked. "The same one where Sonic had to go save you and Chris?" Knuckles asked. "Yes…" Cosmo nodded. "Okay, so what about it?" Amy asked. "When Sonic saw Chris passed out, and maybe when he saw me frightened, he got angry… Chris and I were sent to a floor below Black Narcissus and Sonic, and we were able to watch what was happening, or I was, anyways…" Cosmo explained. "Then what happened?" Amy pressed. "Sonic let his temper get the better of him… I can't really explain it, but he seemed to have… changed… He looked like he would in his Super form, but darker… And his eyes, they were covered in some kind of white energy… He destroyed the Metarex that Black Narcissus sent out, and that's when Shadow came and saved us…" Cosmo finished.

"Is that true, Sonic?" Tails asked. The hedgehog nodded as he sighed, and he stared at the ground. "Wow… I didn't know you had that in you," Knuckles told him. Sonic looked about ready to spit something back at him, when he suddenly froze, and his ears perked. "Sonic?" Tails asked. "Pika! Pika-pi!" Everyone looked to what Pikachu was pointing to, and saw an entire group of wild Mankey.

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

Is that the same group of Mankey that ambushed me the other day?! I stared at all of them, but one in particular caught my eye. It was a lot bigger than the others, it had no tail, it was wearing shackles on its wrist and ankles, and it was bulkier than all of them. "I've finally found you!" It yelled. "Have we met?" I asked it. "I was that Mankey that you knocked out! But now I've evolved into a Primeape, and I'm leader of my group now! I'm here to get my revenge!" the creature, called Primeape, then charged at me with all of those Mankey right behind him. I jumped in the air and used Rapid Spin on its head, but it grabbed me with amazing strength right before I made contact, and it jumped high in the air. "Sonic, get outta there!" Ash yelled at me. I looked down to see the ground coming to meet me very quickly, but the Primeape was still holding me, wouldn't he get hurt too?

I tried getting out of the Pokémon's grip, but it had a good hold on me. I met the ground with a bone-jarring crash, and I felt the Primeape land on top of me. Once he got up, I laid there for a second, trying to get back the breath that had been knocked out of me. I shot up, and used Double Team to surround the Primeape. Then, while it was busy with the images of me, I quickly looked around to see everyone fighting off the wild Mankey. All of Ash's Pokémon were out, including Brock's and Misty's. Tails was using his namesakes to knock some of them back, Knuckles was literally punching at them, Rouge was knocking them back with her feet, Amy was pounding them with her Piko-Piko hammer, and Cosmo was using some of the vegetation to her advantage. We were outnumbered, but only by a little bit. There were nine of us, not including the other Pokémon, and only about thirty of them. It could've been worse…

Of course I had to think that… I turned my head to see yet another group of Mankey burst out of the trees. "Oh, great…" I muttered. My attention was brought back to the Primeape when his fist made contact with the bottom of my chin, and it sent me flying upwards. "That was Sky Uppercut!" I heard Brock exclaim. Whatever it was, it hurt… badly… I don't know why his attacks are so painful! I've been hit harder by Knuckles, and his punches didn't hurt as much as this guy's did! When I landed back on the ground, I shot upwards, and I got into a good stance. I revved up my limbs, as I rammed into the Primeape at amazing speeds. "That was Extreme Speed!" I heard Misty shout. After I slammed the Primeape into a tree, I jumped back off of him and smirked. I actually felt a little lighter after I used that… Maybe it helps with my speed… Cool!

The Primeape glared at me, as it said, "I WILL win…" "Hit me with your best shot!" I retorted. I looked at him in confusion when I saw a little ball of energy form where his mouth should've been. I saw it get bigger and bigger, and I realized it was an attack. The ball of energy was soon bigger than the Primeape's face, and I started backing away. "SONIC! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" I suddenly heard Ash shout desperately. I watched in terror as a white beam shot towards me, and I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. However, all I heard was the sound of screaming, and a 'thud'. I reluctantly opened my eyes, scared of what I might see. I stared in horror as my pupils became incredibly small, and I gasp as I saw who was there.

"T-t-tails?!" I shouted. He was lying right in front of me, on his side, as one of his tails laid over him limply. I scampered to the other side of him to his face, and saw that he wasn't awake. I looked down at his chest to see that it looked burnt, that beam must've hit him, instead of me. I nudged him with my muzzle, but he gave no response, so I did it again. "Tails? Tails, wake up… please wake up…" I whispered, as I pressed my ears against my head. "S-sonic?" I heard him rasp. "Tails… I'm so sorry…" I whispered, as I nuzzled him on the face. "Sonic… I'm okay, honest…" he told me weakly. I didn't believe him, he was hurt, and it was all my fault! I tensed when I heard the Primeape behind me laughing.

My blood started to boil, he was laughing at my little brother. He was LAUGHING at MY little brother! I whirled around, snarling, with a vicious look in my eyes. I then took a deep breath, held it, and let it out with the most earsplitting scream I'd ever made. He HURT my brother! He HURT my brother! I pressed even harder when I saw the Primeape slam into a tree from the force of my scream. He was going to pay… I heard Tails groan in pain, and it made me scream even louder. Tails was hurt, and this guy was responsible! I screwed my eyes shut as I pressed so hard, my muzzle started turning a deep red. I heard the sound of crackling, and then a crash. Then I heard it again and again until I finally ran out of breath. I stood there, as I opened my eyes, panting. I then realized everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care at the moment.

I looked to where I last saw the Primeape against the tree, and saw that the tree was in half, and on the ground. I looked further to see about five trees on the ground, and I tiredly stumbled into the mass to find the Primeape. He was on the ground, obviously in pain, but he still had determination in his eyes, as he glared at me. I snarled at him, as my anger mounted again when he stood up. Before I could blink, he suddenly lunged at me and started throwing attacks randomly and viciously. I tried dodging all his punches, kicks, karate chops, and head butts, but he eventually landed a hit square in my face, and I stood dizzy for a second. However, that one second was a mistake. He started hitting me all over the place.

He kicked my underbelly, punched me in the jaw, head butted me, threw me into a tree, dug my muzzle into the ground, kicked my back, and did so much more. I started feeling lightheaded, as I couldn't comprehend what he was doing to me anymore. All I knew was that I was in excruciating pain. When he finally stopped, I heard a 'thud', and a groan. My forehead was bleeding, as well the inside of my mouth, my arm, my leg, and my back; and one of my ears had been practically ripped off. One of my eyes was swollen shut, I was covered in bruises, and whines made their way out of me as I tried breathing shakily.

"Oh…my…gosh…" I heard someone gape. "G-guys! I found him!" They yelled. I tried opening my eye, but I felt to weak, so I lay there, trying my best to stay awake. "S-sonic?! Wh-what- how did-?! He wasn't in this bad of shape just a second ago!" I heard someone else's voice, but I couldn't think of whose it was. "Final Gambit…" "What?" "It's a very powerful move for fighting types… When a Pokémon uses it, it uses all the energy it has to take down the opponent. The user then faints after they use it, and does massive damage to the target…" the voice explained. I suddenly heard a voice I actually recognized call my name. Despite my weakness, I tiredly opened one of my eyes, and looked around to see different faces, but I looked for one in particular.

Once I saw those bright blue eyes, I knew it was him. I tried standing, but my legs gave out, and I fell back to the ground. "Sonic, don't try to get up, you too weak to-" Whoever was talking stopped short when I gathered what little strength I had left and sprung into Tails' arms. I started trembling, as I nuzzled the side of Tails' head, I thought he was really hurt… I was literally scared… "Sonic…" I heard him whisper. I wrapped my arms around him as he held me close, and I whined from time to time from the throbbing in my head. When he finally put me on the ground, I swayed a bit, trying to shift my weight so that my legs wouldn't buckle again. I looked back at the unconscious Primeape, and I started growling lowly. "Sonic, don't get worked up again, you need to rest… Here, lean on me," I turned my head to see Pikachu standing beside me. "Hey…What happened… What happened to all the Mankey?" I asked tiredly, as I put some of my weight on the little Pokémon.

"They all fled when they saw you send their leader through a tree…" "G-guess I showed… them…" I chuckled. "C'mon, we need to all get back to camp and clean up," We all looked at Brock to see him already walking back to the camp. Pikachu and I stayed at the back of the group, since I couldn't exactly "pick up the pace," or anything like that… My friends often cast worried glances at me, as if they expected me to collapse any second. Once we finally made it back to the campsite, I immediately looked around for the chaos emerald. I found it in Knuckles' sleeping bag, and then I sat down, as I focused on its power. I felt a stinging sensation in the tip of my ripped ear, and I felt a prickly feeling in all the places I was bleeding. My swollen eye eventually opened again, and once I was finished, I sighed as I felt my new and refreshed body.

"Hey, I see your feeling better," I pricked my ears to Tails' voice, and I looked to see his chest wrapped in bandages. I whimpered as I stared at it, and pressed my ears to my head. "Sonic, I'll be fine, I promise…" He smiled at me. I tried smiling back, but my brother could tell it was a fake one. He knelt down in front of me and started rubbing the top of my head. "I know you're stressed, Sonic, and you're dealing with things you have almost no control over. But I'm here for you, and so are the rest of our friends," Tails told me. I climbed up on his knees and nuzzled him on the cheek before getting back down and grabbing the emerald again.

I looked at Tails' chest, and back at the emerald before setting the gem down and taking Tails' bandages off. I ripped them with ease, and grabbed the emerald again. "Sonic, what are you-" He stopped when I pressed the emerald against his chest, and I focused on healing him. When I was finished, I looked up at him and smiled, for real this time. "Thanks, bro.," He told me. I nodded back to him before we heard Knuckles walk over to us and say, "If everyone's ready, we can start looking for the emerald."

"Yeah, we should leave soon," Tails replied. "But where are we going to start?" Knuckles asked him. I nudged the echidna's leg, as I sat down and pointed to the mountain in the distance. "The mountain? Why there?" He questioned. I then held up the emerald, and he asked, "Did the emerald show you?" When I nodded to him, he smiled and exclaimed, "Great! We leave right after lunch!"

Tails and I chuckled as his stomach growled. My mouth started watering as I snapped my head towards Brock, and I heard him announce:

"I made Poffins!"


	8. Chapter 7: Delayed Once Again

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

We've been making our way to the mountain for the second day in a row. I'm exhausted, and we're all a little irritable… We trudged through mud, weeds, and wild Pokémon. I was in the lead with Knuckles and Tails right behind me. Ash, Brock, Cosmo, Rouge, Misty, Amy and Pikachu fell in step behind them. Pikachu and I were covered in dirt, we were the shortest, and often had to wade through thick mud. We'd cleared the lake, and the mountain was only a day's long trip now.

"Can't we take a rest, guys? My feet are killing me…" I pricked my ears to hear Amy's voice, and I snorted. Yeah, _her_ feet are killing her… It's not like I've been stepping on numerous thorns and rocks for the past two days… "No, we have to at least make it to the bottom of the mountain," Knuckles told her. I heard her groan in dismay, and my eye twitched in irritation. "Guys… I-… I, uh… I gotta use the bathroom…" We all suddenly looked at Tails in surprise, and he gave a nervous smile. I sighed as I sat down, and signaled him to go ahead and go.

"Oh, sure, let the eight year-old go, but not me!" I pricked my ears to Amy's voice, and my eye twitched again. "Amy, he's only eight… If he goes on himself, we'll all be smelling it…" Ash replied. "Hmph! Well I still think it was rude!" She snapped. "H-hey, Sonic's the one in charge here! Don't take it out on me!" Ash defended himself quickly. I didn't react, as I sat with my back to them. I thought I'd heard something… "Yeah, well, Sonic just doesn't like being nice to girls!" Amy said. Again, I didn't react; I was trying to hear that sound again. I could've sworn I'd heard something…

"No, he just doesn't like being pestered by them…" Knuckles muttered. "_What did you just say?!_" "Well, can you blame the guy?! You_ always-!_" "Why do _you_ care, anyways?!" The pink hedgehog interrupted. "Hey guys, what's with all the shouting?" I heard Tails' voice, and realized he'd come back. I gave up on trying to hear the noise, when suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me. "_Augh…_" I felt the world swaying beneath me, and I toppled over on my side. "_Sonic?_" I heard the muffled voice of Ash, and I opened my eyes to see that the world looked really fuzzy. A sudden blast of white covered my vision, and it immediately changed to black.

Different colors started to come back into view, but I wasn't in the middle of a forest anymore with my friends… I was in… A meadow? Yeah, a meadow filled with a variety of flowers… It smelled so sweet there, so I took a deep breath and smiled. I was about to jump into the mass of flowers, when they suddenly all withered, and the sky turned purple. I looked in confusion to see a purple…_thing…_ appear in the middle of the field of dead flowers. It suddenly lunged at me, and I thought it was going to ram into me, but the figure stopped just three feet away. In the purple mass, I suddenly spotted eyes… White, glowing eyes, with no other color in them… Then, I made out a pale muzzle, and midnight blue quills that stood straight up.

"_You…_" I whispered in terror. The figure laughed evilly as it said, "So, you _do_ remember me! I must say, it's been a while! Tell me, how long has it been since you've had a nightmare?" I subconsciously told him, "Not since the last time I saw you…" My voice was shaky and unsure, I remember this person all too well… His name... is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog… "Ha-ha-ha! Well, we'll have to make up for lost time then!" He laughed.

A white flash suddenly covered my vision again, and I gasped as I found myself back in the forest. My friends were kneeling beside me, and I felt myself trembling as well as panting. "Sonic?" I heard Tails' voice, and I slowly sat up. "_I-I-_" I stared blankly ahead, trying to make sense of that… nightmare? Or should I call it a daymare? How did he even find me again?! I-I thought I left him back with the fake emeralds! "Sonic?" I heard Tails call my name again, and I looked up at him. "Sonic, what happened? You just collapsed and stopped breathing for a minute… You scared us half to death…" He explained. I shook my head at him and gave him a fake smile before getting up again.

"Uh, _no_, that won't work this time. You just blacked out for two minutes without breathing, and you're really trying to shrug it off? Nuh-uh, not fallin' for it…" Tails told me. I sighed, and just shook my head before taking off towards the mountain again. I could feel everyone's gaze burning into my fur, and I lowered my head, trying to get my thoughts together. I noticed that I was still trembling, and I tried taking deep breaths to calm down. Unfortunately, the horrifying image of myself was somehow burned into my mental vision…

* * *

When we finally arrived at the base of the mountain, I decided to stop and let everyone rest. "_Finally!_" Amy exclaimed, while plopping down on a rock. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance again as I glared at her. "What?" She asked innocently. I rolled my eyes as I started towards a stream I'd spotted earlier. "Y'know Sonic, just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you- _stop mimicking me!_" She stomped her foot on the ground in annoyance. I guess she saw me mouth what she was saying. I caught the faint noise of Tails and the others chuckling, and I couldn't help but smirk myself. I was about to turn back towards the stream, when I heard Amy say something that turned my blood to ice. "Tails shoulda left you in the lake… _Omp!_" I heard her cover her mouth as I froze in mid-step.

I pictured all that icy cold water surrounding me… Burning the inside of my nose and rushing into my ears… Soaking into my skin and forcing its way into my mouth… I started trembling uncontrollably, as something, or someone, came into my mind. She was the last person that actually-… "S-Sonic… I-I'm sor-" "_No, you're not!_" I suddenly whirled around while snarling. My quills flared when Tails tried to come to me. "Sonic, I'm sure she didn't mean it-" I interrupted him by swinging my head side to side, clenching my teeth. I've forgiven her many times before…But this time… _she went too far!  
_

_(Amy's P.O.V.)_

I-I didn't mean it! I-I-… Why on _Mobuis_ did I _say_ that?! I looked into Sonic's outraged eyes, and saw bright green fire in them. I've never seen him this mad at me before…A seed of terror bloomed inside of me when I suddenly saw black claws sprout from his gloves. Wait, _what?!_ _Black claws?!_ Since _when?! _Something was wrong… Something was very, _very_ wrong… I suddenly spotted a foreign look come into the hedgehog's eyes, and I started backing away…

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

How_ dare _she?!

_**"Kill her…"**_

_ She- she knew that I-_

_**"Kill her..."**_

She- she doesn't know! I-I can't-

_**"Kill her, idiot!"**_

N-no… _no! No!_

**_"KILL HER! KILL HER!"_**

_ No!_

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_"

_(Pikachu's P.O.V.)_

I watched in shock as Sonic suddenly fell to the ground, holding his head in pain. "Sonic!" I quickly sprinted over to him, and pricked my ears as he whispered, "I won't do it… I-I won't d-do it…" "Sonic?" I asked. He suddenly froze as he heard my voice, and fear engulfed his eyes. Sonic's trembling grew worse, and he suddenly cried out in pain as he held his head again. "What's wrong with him, Tails?!" I heard Cosmo's voice over Sonic's whines and yelps. "I-I don't know! I-I've never seen him like this!" Tails replied.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I glanced back to see Knuckles. He sat down on his knees, and picked Sonic up, who froze on contact. His eyes were glazed, and he didn't so much as breathe as long as Knuckles touched him. "Sonic. Listen to me. You need to calm down, okay? I understand he's in your head again, but you just gotta ignore him, okay buddy?" He told him. I saw Sonic move his head to look at the echidna, and I looked at Knuckles in awe. Just like that, he calmed down the panic-stricken hedgehog like it was nothing.

_(Knuckles' P.O.V.)_

"S-Son _'ic_ Son?" Sonic's voice whispered to me. "I don't know what you're sayin' buddy, but I'll explain things later… Right now, you just need to take a deep breath and calm down," I replied. I watched as he inhaled deeply, and then exhaled, and his trembling eased a bit. "Now, can you retract your claws?" I asked. He looked at me, dumbfounded, and then looked at his hands in shock. "_Sonic?!_" He exclaimed. I watched as he examined his hands in terror, and he hopped off of my lap.

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

I-I have _claws_… I-I have… _claws_… _Why do I have claws?!_ "Sonic?" I-I- _How?!_ "Sonic." Hedgehogs aren't supposed to have sharp black claws! Their supposed to have dull, pale ones! "_Sonic!_" "Yeah, what?" I snapped. I turned my head to see Tails, but he looked worried. "What is it?" I asked. He took a tentative step towards me, and I cocked my head at him. The fox walked up to me, and knelt down in front of me. "Sonic... Y-you _talked_..." He told me, bewildered. I just blinked at him, "What?" "Y-you did it again!" Tails exclaimed.

"You can understand me?" "Yes! Every word!" He smiled. I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. "You can understand him?" We suddenly heard Amy's voice, and rage flooded me once more. I started snarling, but I suddenly felt the back of my ear being massaged, and my body forced me to go limp. I quickly shook my head, and looked at Tails, "What the heck, man?" I asked. "Heh, you didn't think that I would know your weak points, did'ja?" He snickered. I gave him the look, and irritably hopped off of him. "Whatever..." I muttered. I suddenly saw everyone staring at me, and I gave them an uncomfortable glance. "_What?!_" I burst.

"Can Tails really understand what you're saying?" Brock questioned. I nodded to him, and looked back at Tails. "But... _How?_" He continued. "Hey, if you can understand Sonic, can you understand the other Pokémon?" Ash suddenly asked. Tails just shrugged. "Here give it a shot, Pikachu, say something." "Poffins are the best thing in the world!" the little Pokémon exclaimed. "Uh... No, I can't understand what he said..." Tails then smiled nervously. "Wrong," I suddenly said with a smug face. "Huh?" Pikachu asked me. "Chili dogs are better..." I smirked and closed my eyes. "Poffins..." Pikachu growled. "Chili dooogs!" I sang. "Poffins!" "Chili dogs!"

"Poffins!"

"Chili dogs!"

"_Poffins!_"

"_Chili dogs!_"

"_**Poffins!**_"

"**_Chili dogs!_**"

We pressed our fore-heads together again, and pushed against each other as we argued. "Hey! All I'm hearing is chili dogs! What's Pikachu saying, Sonic?" Tails suddenly stepped in between us, and I asked him, "Do you not agree with me that chili dogs are better than Poffins?" "Is _that_ what you're arguing about? _Jeez,_ you two..." Tails chuckled. "What was the problem, Tails?" Cosmo asked. "They're arguing over whether chili dogs or Poffins are better..." Tails rolled his eyes while saying this. "Hey, I take my favorite food _very_ seriously..." I told him. "Really?" Ash laughed, "That's so _stupid_!"

"Hey! Have we completely forgotten about what just happened?!" We all suddenly jumped when Knuckles suddenly yelled at us. "Sonic just sprouted black claws outta his fingertips and almost killed Amy-" "_What?!_" "-and we're all fiddle-farting around!" The echidna burst. "_Pfffft!_ '_Fiddle-farting_'?!" I suddenly burst in laughter at that, and it got to the point of me holding my sides in pain. "Ooh _ah_, I-I can't_ bree-hee-hee-the_!" I clenched my eyes shut as more laughs escaped my mouth, and I found myself starting to gasp for breath.

"S-sonic, it's not that funny..." Tails chuckled. "Ye-he-hes it i-hi-his!" I cried. "Sonic, if you don't stop laughing, I'll pound the blue offa' ya'!" Knuckles threatened. The thought of Knuckles saying those two words again only engaged more laughter inside of me. "I-I don't think he's ever laughed this hard..." I heard Tails giggle. "_'F-fiddle Far-har-har-hart!'_" I burst. I honestly didn't know why it was so funny; it was just... _funny_...

"Okay, Sonic, seriously, it's old now, get yourself under control..." Tails told me. I closed my mouth tightly, and screwed my eyes shut to try and hold back laughter, but repetitive grunts made their way out of me. I heard Tails sigh and say, "Let it out but-" "_BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!AHA-HA-HAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA-_!" I stopped to take in a suck of air, and then... "_AAAH__A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!_" Okay, they're all staring at me… Pull yourself together! It's not even that funny! It's _not_ funny! I calmed down as I took a deep breath. Then, I suddenly sat up and put on a serious face, "Okay, I'm done."

Everyone looked at me in shock at the sudden change of action, and they blinked in confusion at me. "What're you lookin' at, _Hot-head?_" I muttered. "Sonic, are you feeling alright?" Tails asked me. "Oh _sure_, _now_ you give a-" Tails interrupted me before I could curse. "_Sonic!_" I rolled my eyes and asked, "What?" "There are young people here!" "I don't give a-" "_Sonic!_" He burst. Tails gave me the, _'are you **kidding** me?!'_ face, and I glared at him. "I can say whatever I want, kid!" "Sonic, you have never cursed in your life... _Why are you starting now?!_" "No, why are _you _starting it now?" I replied coolly.

"I-I've never even-! _Quit changing the subject!_" "No, _you_ quit changing the subject!" I shouted suddenly, as I twirled in a circle. "_Arrrgh!_" "What, are we playing pirates now? Okay, I call being Polly! _Bwark!_ I wanna cracker!" I suddenly burst in laughter again. Tails gave himself a face palm, and I laughed even harder.

_(Tails' P.O.V.)_

"I think I know what's going on..." We all suddenly looked at Knuckles. "I'll go into detail later, but right now, he's having rapid mood swings..." "_I_ coulda told you that!" I snapped. "_Pfffft!_ _'Mood swings'_ he says! If I was having mood swings, would I do _this?_" I suddenly looked at Sonic in shock as he started running in a circle as fast as he could, the whiplash he was throwing around was incredibly strong, and it was getting hard to stand straight up. "Sonic, what're you-?!" My voice was drowned out when we suddenly heard a loud boom. A _sonic_ boom…

Wait a second… Sonic was trying to make a tornado! This isn't good! "_Sonic!_" I yelled. It was no use… At the speed he was going, he wouldn't be able to hear anything that isn't going as fast as him… Thinking out of panic, I hurriedly grabbed a broken tree limb, and threw it in Sonic's path. We heard him yell as he was thrown off course, and we all clenched our eyes shut as a final burst of wind hit us, and mud went flying as we heard what sounded like crashing. Then it was silent… Complete and utter silence…

I looked behind us to see what looked like a landslide down a steep hill. I carefully ran down the hill, immediately feeling a strong wave of regret. "Sonic?" I called, hoping for a reply. I started to grow worried when I didn't get one, and I ventured deeper into the rubble of the broken forest. Everyone else started following me, and it took a full twenty-five minutes to find a blue heap of fur lying in front of a cracked tree. His eyes were open, but his eyelids kept falling and rising slowly. "Sonic?" "Five more minutes, mom…" He slurred. I sighed as I went over to him and touched his shoulder to see how he reacted.

"_Tell the pizza man I **don't** **want** any!_" I jumped when he suddenly yelled that at me, and I looked back at my friends worriedly. "I think he ran into the tree headfirst…" Cosmo suggested. "Me too…" I replied. "Great… Now we have to set up camp until he snaps out of it…" I heard Knuckles mutter. I turned back to my brother and examined him better, and my face turned into a look of terror as I spotted a deep gash on his forehead.

"Brock, you have bandages with you, don't you?" I asked, as I started to lift the hedgehog. Sonic jerked as he felt me move him, and he looked up at me tiredly. "H-Hey… Y-you have two tails…" He slurred. "Yeah…" I replied awkwardly. I stood up with him in my arms, and Sonic suddenly grabbed my bangs. "Wh-what're you doing?" I asked, afraid he was going to pull them. "Your bangs look like yellow worms…" He told me tiredly. "Uh-..." I honestly didn't know how to respond to that one.

* * *

A bit later, we were setting up camp, while I held my unconscious brother in my arms. He'd fainted just after he made the worms comment about my bangs… I really hope he didn't get any brain damage… Brock said that the injury on his head was serious, but he doesn't have the right equipment to treat him. Ash sent his Butterfree to find the nearest sign of a town or a Pokécenter, a hospital for Pokémon. I suddenly felt Sonic move in my arms, and I looked down at him worriedly. To my surprise, he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Ta-… Tayes...? Wh-wha' happened? M-my h-head… it-it hurts…" He slurred dizzily. "You ran into a tree headfirst at supersonic speeds…" I told him. However, his eyes started drooping shut again, and his body slowly went limp in my arms. I sighed as a wave of regret swept through me. Why did I have to do that? Couldn't there have been another way of stopping him instead of almost breaking his leg?

I suddenly heard footsteps, and I looked up to see Knuckles coming towards me. "I think it's about time I explain why he freaked out earlier…" I sat down as I listened intently.

"It first happened when he was just six…"


	9. Chapter 8: Another Problem

_**Review Responses!**_

**Whywhywhywhy : I admire that you are not ashamed to state your opinion. No, please, continue to try and correct me and my originality. Oh, and if you hated how he talked in the last chapter, you're gonna wanna kill me after this one.**

** The black blur: I would never just leave a story to die without actually telling someone it's discontinued. I would hate for someone to be in anticipation for a long time for nothing. I know the feeling and I hate it as well. And to answer your question; No, it's not discontinued. ;)**

* * *

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

_Beep…_

'_Wha…?'_

_Beep._

'_Wha-wha's goin' on?'_

_Beep._

'_Why- why does my head hurt so much…?'_

_Beep beep._

'_Wh-where's Tails?'_

'_Beep beep.'_

'_Where's Tails?!'_

_Beep-Beep-beep._

'_Would that stupid noise shut up?!'_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry white surface. I felt something over my muzzle, and realized that it was an oxygen mask. I shifted a bit and realized that I had little discs all over me with tubes connected them. Was I in a… hospital? What happened to me? "Sonic?" I slightly jumped when I heard someone call my name. I turned my head to see Tails and Amy standing at the doorway.

"Tayes…? Wha' happen?" I slurred.

'_Why did my words come out like that? Maybe it's just because I've been asleep for a while.'_

"Glad you're awake…" Tails replied softly, ignoring my question.

"Wha' happen?" I asked again. Tails' eyes started to tear up, and I started to grow worried.

"Tayes?" '_Why can't I talk normal? His name isn't Tayes, it's Tails; why can't I say it?' _"Tayes, wha' happen to mah?" I tried again.

I was starting to worry about my speech, why couldn't I talk normal?!

"Sonic… I-I'm sorry…" Tails whispered.

"Fo' wha'?" I asked. Tails was about to answer, when a girl with pink hair entered the room.

"Ah, he's finally awake. That's good," She smiled. A round, pink Pokémon then entered behind her, it stood to her waist, and it had an egg in a pouch on its belly. It also wore a nurse hat.

"Who ya'?" I asked.

"I'm Chansey, and this is Nurse Joy. You're friends brought you here after you ran head-first into a tree," The pink Pokémon explained.

"A tay?" I repeated, surprised. I almost _never _ran into things while running… Was it an accident, or was I in a battle and just got knocked out? Then, why can't I talk correctly? "Tayes. Wha' happen?" I asked sternly.

The fox looked at me dead in the eye and told me, "You're never going to talk normal again…" With that, he left the room, leaving me both shocked and angry.

'_What happened?! He still won't give me the answer I want! Is it _so_ hard?! It's not like he hit me with a branch or anything!'_

"Nurse Joy, will he be alright?" I heard Amy ask.

"He'll be perfectly fine, aside from his speech disorder…" The pink haired girl replied.

"Shansay? Wha' doe her mean?" I asked the pink Pokémon.

"When you hit your head, it caused a certain part of your brain some damage… You may never speak like you used to because of it…" She explained. I looked at her sadly, and I sat up in my makeshift bed. I looked up at Amy, then back down at the blankets that covered me. I pulled off my oxygen mask and tore the little discs from my body.

"Sonic, you can't do that!" Amy then held my arm as I was about to jump off of the bed, and I glared at her like I've never glared before. I let a growl escape my throat, and I tore my arm from her grasp.

Then, I sprung from the bed and scampered into the waiting room, where Tails was sitting. I ran over to him and jumped on top of him, pinning him to the back of the seat. "Tayes! Wha' happen?!" I snarled.

"You almost went dark again, is what happened! Then you got all crazy and tried to make a tornado! I had to stop you, okay?!" Tails burst.

"Doe you trew a brank at mah head?!" I questioned.

"No! I threw a branch in your path and you went off course and into a tree! If I wouldn't have stopped you, we'd probably all be dead!" The fox was bearing his teeth now; I'd never seen him do that at me. I hopped off of him, a little hurt and unsure about things.

'_I-I went dark? How-… The dream in the forest… That was his warning! He-he's coming back! What am I gonna do?!'_

"Sonic?" I jumped when I heard Amy's voice and I looked up at her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded to her and followed her outside. We started on a path that looped all the way back the small hospital, and Amy surprised me by asking, "D-do you hate me?" I gave a small laugh at this, but stopped as I saw her serious face.

"Ama I-. Naw. Naw I dun' hay ya'," I said, shaking my head.

"It's just, ever since we've gotten to this world; you've been so aggressive towards me… From the time I attacked Misty, to the time I made you angry just yesterday…" She told me sadly. I saw her tearing up, and I assured her by nuzzling her leg. Amy abruptly sat down against a rock, and I looked at her uncomfortably when she picked me up and sat me on her lap. I looked up at her and realized how big she looked. Had I gotten smaller? I studied her and came to the conclusion that I was about the size of a medium sized dog; a lap dog to be precise. I was about to ask what she was doing, when I suddenly felt the back of my ear being massaged. I slowly curled up, pressing my muzzle against her tummy, and listened to her slight giggle.

Amy knew my weak spot, but I didn't care at the moment. I was lost in the comfort of her soft red dress, the scent of vanilla on her, her slow and relaxed breathes and the delicacy of her hand rubbing the back of my right ear. I subconsciously started purring, and before I knew it, I started to doze in and out of sleep. I was complete putty in her hands, if she smacked me in the face right now I probably wouldn't even react. It took me a few minutes to register that she'd told me something, and I looked up at her drowsily.

"Sonic, I'm sorry for all the things I did… Throwing you in the lake, mainly… I-I wasn't _thinking_… I-" Amy's face froze and turned deep red when I interrupted her by quickly running the tip of my tongue on the side of her fuzzy cheek. Once I'd realized what I'd done, I flattened my red tipped ears as I laid my head back on her leg. My face was probably redder than hers now.

"_S-Sonic_ I-" Amy stuttered. I felt her rubbing the back of my ear again, and I nuzzled into her belly.

'_Aaannnd_ I'm gone…again…' I started purring loudly as I fell into a trance-like state. Miraculously, my tail started wagging slowly, and I heard her giggle once more.

"Sonic?!" I yelped when I suddenly was forced off of Amy's lap, and it took me a second to realize she'd stood up. I shook myself almost like a wet dog would, and I opened my eyes to see Tails. My mind was still a bit foggy from Amy's _'I'm sorry'_ gift, so it took me a second to see that Tails had caught us. "What were you two doing?!"

_(Third person P.O.V.)_

Unknown to the trio, in some bushes not even ten feet away from them were three pairs of eyes watching them.

"Ah, so Sonic _does_ have a weakness…" One muttered with a smirk.

"Two, actually…" Another whispered.

One chuckled, "Make dat _tree…_"

* * *

_**Next Chap should be up soon!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Spin Me Right 'Round

_**Review Response!**_

**Whywhywhywhy: Will do ;)**

**The black blur: Lol. Thank you for your continued support!**

**The black blur: You really like to comment don'tcha? XD Hmmm... I _might _put Shadow in here... Idk...**

* * *

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

_(Sonic's P.O.V.) _

"W-we were just talking!" Amy stuttered, blushing madly.

"Uh, huh…" Tails replied, crossing his arms.

"We _were!_" Amy exclaimed.

I heard a rustle in the bushes behind us, and I turned as my ears pricked. I saw movement this time and I said, "Who dere?"

'_Ugh, my speech is still wonky…'_

I yelped when I suddenly saw a net fire out of the bush, and since I was still a little slow from earlier, the ropes fell over me. I tried shaking it off, but an electric shock suddenly pulsed through me, forcing me back down. I howled in pain, but it didn't cease the least bit.

"_Sonic!_" I heard the voices of Tails and Amy, and I cracked an eye open to look at them. The net tightened around me, making the shock more intense.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it _double!_"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"_Jessie!_"

"_James!_"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Let him _go,_ Team Rocket!" Tails demanded.

"Nah, I think we'll keep him!" Jessie giggled. I sighed in relief when the electricity ceased, but I found myself unable to move. I felt my muscles jerk painfully, and I suddenly felt my body being lifted. I realized the net I was in was being hauled into the air; it was attached to a rope that was tied to the bottom of Team Rocket's hot air balloon.

"_T-tayes…_" I saw the fox standing with his fists clenched as he glared at the balloon. He suddenly flew up in the air and grabbed Amy's hand, the other was occupied with her hammer. Tails sped towards the balloon with Amy in grasp. I watched as they zipped past me and met the basket of the balloon with a crash.

"_You rat!_" Jessie screamed, "Arbok, take care of them!"

"I choose you, Weezing!" James shouted. I then heard the Pokémon hiss at Amy and Tails.

"Arbok, use poison sting!"

"Weezing, use sludge bomb!"

"Ha! Missed me!" I heard Tails taunt.

I saw him swing Amy downwards; making her land on the net, and she began untying it. "Don't worry, Sonic, you'll be outta there in no time," She told me.

"Oh, no you don't!" I looked up to see Meowth with his claws unsheathed, leaning over the edge of the basket. He suddenly brought out a gun of some sort, and fired it at her.

"_Amah!_" I yelled. The gun fired a dart of some kind, and it whizzed past her ear.

"Hah! Missed me!" Amy laughed.

"It wasn't meant for you," Meowth chuckled darkly. Amy then looked behind her in alarm and saw that the dart had actually lodged in my shoulder.

My vision started to grow hazy, and everything started to twist and spin rapidly. My stomach started to grow queasy and the sound around me was blaring in my ears. "_Ack!_" I gasped as pain seared through my head. Everything started to fade to black, then red, then black again.

_ ( Amy's P.O.V. )_

My fur prickled in unease as I watched Sonic shift and twitch painfully. I untied the last of the knot, jumping downwards to catch Sonic. Once he was in my arms I felt how cold he felt. His skin was pale and his breathing rapid yet shallow. I ran into the deeper woods for cover, holding Sonic closer to me. I glanced down at him as I was running, and saw that his eyes were glazed and hollow. It unnerved me…

I ran as hard and fast as I could back to the Pokémon Center, stumbling over roots and rocks as I did so. When I arrived at the hospital, I called Nurse Joy and watched her burst into the room with Chansey. Gasping, the pink haired nurse quickly took Sonic from my arms and rushed into a different room, shutting the door before I could enter behind her. Just moments afterwards, Ash and the others came through the doors, and for some reason Brock had gone completely gaga over Nurse Joy before Misty had to drag him off by the ear. They'd been gone shopping in town for more supplies, while Cosmo, Knuckles and Rouge had been looking for rare healing herbs.

"Amy…?" Misty asked, "What's wrong?"

I started to get teary eyed as I overheard Nurse Joy yell, "_Clear!_"

Ash immediately looked alarmed and went down the hall to look into the room Sonic was being treated in. A large glass window allowed view of the room, and once he and Pikachu saw Sonic desperately trying to be revived, Ash turned away and clenched his fists.

"_Pika…_"

"Who did this…?" He asked, not looking up.

I lowered my ears and told him, "Team Rocket…" When Ash lifted his eyes, I saw a bright fire of determination burning in them.

"C'mon, Pikachu…" He muttered, walking out the door.

Later that night, we were all silent at the dinner table. Sonic still hadn't woken up, and Tails had come back saying that the dart was only something to sedate Sonic so that he'd be easier to catch. That gave us all reassurance, of course, but then why had Nurse Joy have to try and revive him? Well, the pink haired woman said that the tranquillizer was way too strong for him, and it had almost stopped his heart. Once it was out of his system, though, he would be fine.

The next day had been quite uneventful, except that Sonic had twitched his ear in his sleep; the first sign that the tranquillizer was weakening. Other than that, Ash had finally been curious enough to ask why Nurse Joy wasn't overwhelmed by the fact that Sonic and the rest of us were from an entirely different world.

"You wouldn't _believe_ the things that go on in this Pokémon Center!" She had replied cheerfully. Ash seemed to just chuckle at the answer in understanding.

Right now I was sitting outside against the backdoor of the Pokémon Center, daydreaming. "Hey, Amy…?" I looked up upon hearing my name, and saw Tails walking up to me.

"Yeah, Tails?" I replied, scooting over so that he could sit beside me.

"I was wondering, and I realized that we still haven't found Vanilla, Cream or Cheese yet… I'm getting worried," Tails told me sadly, sitting down.

"I'm sure we'll find them soon!" I smiled, "Plus, Cream and Cheese know how to take care of each other, and never doubt the luck of a rabbit's foot."

"I guess you're right," He smiled, "But I still miss them."

"We all do, Tails…" I sighed, "We all do…"

* * *

"Alright everyone, you have to be extremely quiet; he might be a bit confused when he wakes up," Nurse Joy whispered, turning the door knob, "His brainwaves are picking up, so he should rouse any second now."

We all nodded in understanding and followed her inside. After about five minutes, I had to hold myself back from squealing in joy when Sonic's nose twitched. His ears swiveled this way and that for any signs of danger, and his hand rose to meet his encrusted eyes.

"_Mmh…_" He grunted softly as he opened his eyes to the light of the room, and I was relieved to see his lively emerald eyes finally reveal themselves after so long.

"Sonic…?" Nurse Joy spoke as soft as she could to him. The groggy hedgehog looked up at her as she walked to the side of his bed, and he started to blink the last bits of sleep out of his eyes.

"_Son?_" He yawned, "Sonic, -ic Son…" I caught the sound of Pikachu, Tails and Chansey giggling, and wondered if Sonic had said something silly.

"What'd he say, Tails?" I asked quietly.

Tails just shook his head and replied, "Nonsense; complete nonsense." I caught the first real smile on him in days.

"Pika?" Sonic's head turned to us, and his eyes immediately lit up.

_(Pikachu's P.O.V.)_

"Sonic?" Sonic's head turned to us, and his eyes immediately lit up.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Sonic greeted, slowly trying to sit up. Excited, I jumped off of Ash's shoulder and sprung onto the bed Sonic was occupying. I playfully hugged him, and he hugged me back, laughing.

"Sonic, y-you're speech…!" We both turned our head to see Tails looking wide eyed.

"What do you mea-" Sonic slapped a hand over his mouth, looking surprised himself. "I-I can talk normal again! _Yes!_" He exclaimed in triumph. I giggled and backed off of him to give him some space.

"You… You can understand him…!" Nurse Joy was looking at Tails now.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you…" Tails replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Can you understand other Pokémon as well?" The pink haired nurse questioned.

"I'm sorry, no… Only Sonic for some reason," Tails explained.

"That's amazing! A bond so strong that not even language could weaken it!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Sonic then smiled and looked at Tails fondly.

"You got that right," The fox agreed.

"Sonic…?" We all turned our head to see Amy trying desperately to hold back tears.

"Amy…? Amy what's wrong?" Sonic asked worriedly.

The pink hedgehog suddenly burst in tears and exclaimed, "I-I'm sorry this happened! _It was all my fault!_ If only I would've gotten you out of that net quicker!"

"Amy…" Sonic sighed, lowering his ears. He abruptly made a move to get up, and started taking the wires and tubes out of him. "No, Sonic; let me do that or you'll hurt yourself," Nurse Joy quickly finished the task with haste, and Sonic jumped off of the bed somewhat clumsily. I hopped down to support his still sleepy body, and together we walked over to the sobbing hedgehog. Sonic stopped leaning on me and nudged Amy's leg with his muzzle.

Amy removed her face from her hands and knelt down to Sonic's level. The blue hedgehog smiled softly, reached a hand up, wiped away her tears, and wrapped her in a reassuring hug. "Thank you for forgiving me, Sonic… It means the world to me coming from you…" Amy finally sniffed and smiled.

We all glared at Ash as we suddenly heard a loud growling noise.

"Sorry… I guess all this drama is making me hungry…" He explained sheepishly. Sonic laughed and pulled out of Amy's hug as his stomach growled as well.

"Man, how long have I been out, exactly?" Sonic asked me.

"About three days… Your friends were really sad about it, too…" I replied.

"They're the best friends anyone could ever hope for," Sonic smiled.

"Hey, Sonic…" Knuckles suddenly spoke up. Sonic looked up and cocked his head in acknowledgement. "Where are your clothes…?" Said hedgehog's eyes widened as he studied his hands and feet.

"_Gah!_" Sonic suddenly started blushing furiously and looked at Nurse Joy when he heard a nervous chuckle.

"I guess I forgot to mention; Sonic's accessories are far too big for him, his foot is only about half the size of the actual shoe. They were rubbing his hands and feet raw, so I took them off of him," she explained. Sonic's ears drooped at the new information, but he just shook his head and shrugged it off.

* * *

The dinner table was no longer quiet with Sonic around. He was literally the _'life of the party.'_ He kept making everyone laugh and stay smiling for as long as he could. Ash laughed so hard he almost choked on his chocolate cake. Sonic eventually stopped joking around to eat his own meal, and I couldn't help but notice that his movements were a bit lazy and sluggish. When I was sure no one was listening, I went over and asked, "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Hm…? Oh, yeah, I'm fine... Just a little tired…" He replied, popping another piece of Pokémon Food in his mouth. Nurse Joy wouldn't let him eat what Ash and the others were eating for health reasons, so he ate the same stuff me and the other Pokémon usually eat.

Looking closer, I realized that he was actually trying really hard to stay awake, and I started to get a bit concerned. "Hey, I can take you back to your room if you want to rest," I offered. Sonic yawned and looked back over at me, pushing his bowl of food away.

"Sounds like a plan…" He said. He got up on all fours and we both made our way out of the dining room and into Sonic's room. He hopped onto the bed and got under the covers instantly. I sprung onto a little table near the entrance and switched the lights off, then jumped onto the bed with him.

"Comfy?" I asked. Sonic nodded half-heartedly, already slipping into a doze. He curled up on his side while facing the wall, and I couldn't help but giggle. I sat still until I heard soft snoring, and I went out of the room as quiet as I could.

I searched around for Nurse Joy and spotted her carrying a few boxes down the hallway and got her attention. "What is it, Pikachu?" She asked. I pointed towards Sonic's room and she immediately put the boxes down and jogged to said hedgehog's room. "Oh, you're worried because he got tired so fast, aren't you?" Nurse Joy asked, observing the sleeping heap of blue fur. I nodded looking up at her.

"It's quite alright. The tranquillizer is still trying to exit his body completely, so he will get tired easier and sleep longer for a while; a week at the most. The longest he should stay active, tired or not, is only about five to eight hours a day. He was just sleepy now because it was his first time waking up for a while," Nurse Joy explained. I cocked my head at her on that last part.

"Think of it as waking up from an unfinished nap. You still feel drowsy afterwards for the rest of the day until you fall asleep again," Nurse Joy told me. I nodded in understanding and smiled as Sonic twitched his ear in his sleep. "You should go join the others before we wake him up again, dear. And thank you for coming to get me when you got concerned, that was very nice of you," The pink haired girl told me. I smiled at the praise before bounding of to the dining room again.

"Hey, there you are, Pikachu," Ash greeted, "Where's Sonic?"

"He's back in his room," I replied, jerking my head backwards to get my point across.

"In his room?" Ash asked. I nodded to him. Yes, sometimes having to repeat myself got annoying, but I've gotten used to it for the most part.

"Hey, Ash, are you going to help with clean up, or what?" Misty suddenly snapped at him, carrying a few plates back to the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming!" Ash exclaimed, going back to the dinner table.

* * *

"Pikachu! Use iron tail!" Ash yelled. I summoned energy to my lightning bolt-like tail and jumped up into the air. I flipped once, but missed as Staru dodged.

"Staru, use swift!" Misty shouted.

"Counter it with bolt-tackle!"

The starfish-like pokémon's red jewel suddenly lit up as its whole body started spinning. It shot little stars at me, but I ran straight towards it, enveloping my own body in an electric current. I rammed straight into the stars, feeling only tiny blows as the field of electricity protected me. I grunted multiple times as I bounded harder and harder towards the pokémon. I collided with it head on and sent Staru flying.

Staru hopped right back up and I jumped back when Misty smirked and shouted, "Use rapid spin!" Before I could blink, Staru started spinning horizontally and slammed straight into me with great force. Panting, I stood back up and waited for another command.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled confidently. I gathered as much electricity as I could in my cheeks and hurled it at Staru as hard as I could. The water-type pokémon didn't stand a chance. It collapsed after it was electrocuted, and its red jewel started blinking in defeat.

"And the winner is Pikachu!" Brock announced, stretching his arm out towards Ash.

"Yes! Great job, buddy!" Ash told me as I sprung into his arms.

"You did great, too!" I replied cheerfully.

"Return, Staru, you deserve a good rest…" Misty muttered, pulling out a pokéball that sucked Staru in.

"Good job, Ash," Misty replied optimistically, "But next time you won't get so lucky!"

"Same to you!" Ash laughed.

"Ash! That was awesome! And Misty, your Staru is amazing! You too, Pikachu!" Amy exclaimed, running up to us.

Knuckles, Sonic and Tails came over a bit slower, and both of them were smiling. "You were great!" Sonic told me.

"Thank you," I replied. Sonic's eyes suddenly lit up, and he bounded to the other side of the field, taking a good fighting stance.

"I wanna try, now!" He challenged.

"Sonic, you can't battle right now, you're still a little weak," Tails told him.

Sonic rolled his eyes and replied, "I feel fine! Now, let's do this!"

"Hey, Tails, if we battle, why don't you be Sonic's trainer this time? You two would make a great team!" Ash suggested.

"I-I dunno… I mean-"

"Oh, oh! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Amy exclaimed, "Brock and Misty are already teaching me a few things about battling; I'm sure one time wouldn't hurt!"

"How about it, Sonic? Are you ready?" Ash asked. Sonic nodded excitedly and Amy ran to the other side of the battle field.

"Shouldn't we ask Nurse Joy-?!"

"I said, I feel fine!" Sonic interrupted, "Now let's do this!"

"Okay, this battle is between Amy and Ash! The first pokémon that is unable to battle loses, and the last one standing will be the winner! _Begin!_" Brock shouted.

"Okay, Charmander, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, throwing a pokéball onto the field. I watched as the salamander-like pokémon came out.

"Are you ready, Sonic?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He replied.

"Okay, Charmander, use tackle!" Ash shouted.

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

Just as Charmander was about to ram into me, I dodged to the side and listened for Amy's command. "_Use-!_ Um… What are your moves again…?" Amy asked, rubbing the back of her head. I did a face palm and decided to choose my own move this time. Planting my feet on the ground, I took a deep breath, held it for a second, and pressed as hard as I could to emit an earsplitting shriek. Charmander was sent flying as the sound waves hit him head-on.

"Charmander, are you alright?!" Ash shouted. The pokémon replied by getting up and straightening his figure. "Great! Now, use scratch!"

Charmander's claws grew a couple of centimeters, and he ran at me as fast as he could. I dodged easily.

"Sonic, use…um… That spinny thingy!" Amy commanded unsurely. Rolling my eyes, but smiling, I ran around the battle-field once and curled into my infamous ball of quills just as I slammed into Charmander.

"Nice hit!" I heard Tails call.

I uncurled and smiled, feeling slightly less energetic, but nonetheless pumped up.

"Charmander, use flamethrower!"

The salamander-like pokémon puffed out his chest, took a deep breath, and unleashed a fury of flames straight at me. It scorched my fur and a bit of skin just as I dodged, yelping in surprise.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. I turned and gave her a determined smirk, and she immediately calmed herself. "Use-! Oh, what's it called…? _Oh!_ Use double team!"

I chuckled and performed the move without much difficulty, and kept moving so that the images would last longer. Charmander looked around frantically, obviously put off by the move.

"Now, use hyper voice!"

I took a deep breath and let loose another ear-splitting scream, which knocked the weakened pokémon clear off of his feet and into a nearby tree. He slumped down, exhausted, and fainted right there in his spot under the tree.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Sonic is the winner!" Brock announced, stretching his arm toward Amy.

"Yes! Great job, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, running on the field and giving me a bear hug.

"You… did good… too…!" I laughed breathlessly. She set me down, smiling, as Tails and the others walked up to us.

"Awesome job, Sonic," Tails praised, "That was pretty cool."

"Nice job, 'hog," Knuckles smirked.

"Couldn't 'a done it without Amy," I smiled. I yawned, as I felt my adrenaline dying down, and I sat on the ground.

"_Ahem…_" We all froze as we heard someone clear their throat behind us, and I lowered my ears. I slowly looked behind my shoulder to see Nurse Joy with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. I laughed nervously as she sent me a glare.

"Sonic, I _told_ you not to be wasting your energy. It's not even lunch yet and you'll have to go to sleep for the day soon!" She scolded.

"I told you, Sonic," Tails smiled matter-of-factly, "I told you we should've asked Nurse Joy first."

"Whatever," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"C'mon, Sonic," Nurse Joy said, "I'm taking you back to the room."

"Aw…" I sighed, following her as she led me to the Pokécenter.

* * *

_(Tails' P.O.V.)_

"So, tomorrow we'll be heading out again?" Ash asked.

"Yes. As soon as Sonic wakes up you can leave. Just make sure he doesn't do anything too exhilarating for a while, or your trip will take a very long time," Nurse Joy explained.

"Right," I nodded.

"Oh, and make sure he eats plenty of chesto berries a day."

"'Chesto berries'…?" Amy echoed.

"Chesto berries bring pokémon out of sleep and give them a bit of energy to run on," Nurse Joy explained.

"We have plenty of those; we got some at the market no too far from here," Brock chirped.

"That's good," Nurse Joy smiled.

"Oh, Nurse Joy; what a beautiful smile you have!" Brock's eyes suddenly lit up and he surprised everyone by kneeling down and taking the girl's hand. "Words cannot explain the joy that fills my he-_arrrrrt_!" Brock yelled in pain when Misty came up and yanked Brock out of the room by his ear.

"Uh…" Nurse Joy blinked, dumbfounded.

"Is…he alright…?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, it happens," Ash shrugged casually.

"Pika-pika…" Pikachu seemed to shrug as well.

"_Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy, please help me!_" We all snapped our heads around to see a teenage girl burst in with some type of pokémon in her arms.

The girl looked beat up and dirty, and was panting heavily.

"Oh, my! What happened?" Nurse Joy exclaimed, running up to the girl—whom looked to be about sixteen.

"Th-this man-! He-he was big! Th-they attacked us-! So many-…! And-…and-…!" The girl suddenly collapsed into the pink haired nurse.

"_Chansey!" _Nurse Joy called, trying to support the girl and pokémon at the same time.

"Chan-Chansey! _Chansey!_" The pink pokémon burst into view with a gurney and waddled faster than thought possible over to the nurse. She took the pokémon from the nurse and placed it on the gurney. She wheeled it back into the spare room by Sonic's, and was caught out of view.

"Ash, help me take her to the spare bedrooms in the back," Nurse Joy ordered. Ash did so and we all stepped out of the way to let them pass.

* * *

"What happened to you out there?" Ash asked softly.

"We were attacked… All my pokémon… They're gone…" The girl sobbed quietly. She had beautiful, deep red hair that fell to her back in a ponytail, and bright green eyes. She wore a black baseball cap backwards, and black tank top with ripped jeans. She wore no shoes but seemed to take great care of the high-tech wristwatch she wore.

"What's your name…?" Nurse Joy asked.

"My name is Ruby…" She muttered, wiping her tears.

"Very well, Ruby," Nurse Joy nodded and picked up her phone, "I'm calling Officer Jenny. Can you give me a description on your missing pokémon? First things first."

"I have four pokémon in all; one is the Houndour Chansey took. The three that are missing are a Riolu, a Kirlia, a-and my Shinx… He's only a baby…" She whispered, as she seemed to stare off into space.

"We'll get them back, I promise," Nurse Joy assured her softly, dialing a number on her phone. "Plus," she added cheerfully, "Those pokémon aren't usually found around here. Where are you from?"

"Johto…"

"Ah… Oh, yes! Officer Jenny, I have something to report…" Her voice trailed off as she walked away.

There was an awkward silence as she left.

"Do you think she's noticed us yet…?" Amy whispered to me.

Just as she said that, Ruby's head whipped around to see us. Her green eyes widened and her hands were slapped over her mouth.

"_You-!_ You're-…!"

"Please don't freak out!" Ash exclaimed.

"_Mobians!_"

"Please understand, we-! Wait… wh-what did you say…?" I stuttered, replaying her sentence in my head.

"Tails…? Is that you…?" Ruby asked, her mouth hung open.

"H-how do you know my name…?" I asked, startled.

"You don't remember me…? I'm the girl that you and Sonic saved way back when! I was…um… thirteen, I think… Hey where _is-"_

"What?! Girl, _I've _never even met you! What are you talking about?" Amy snapped.

"And I've never met _you_, hedgehog. You see, my father used to be a scientist, and one day he was testing out chaos control back on Mobius, and-"

"There are humans on Mobius?" Ash interrupted.

"Well, no, but that has nothing to do with the story. Anyways, my dad was testing out chaos control, and he'd taken me to his laboratory in Mobotropolis for my birthday, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait… Are you saying… You're not human…?" Tails asked carefully.

"No, I'm a mobian! Well, _was_ one… _Anyways, _something went wrong and the machine my dad was using exploded and the building was caught on fire. That's when a huge part of the ceiling fell on me, but Sonic lifted it up… He was so… So _brave_… So _strong_… Then, Tails, you grabbed me and pulled me out from under it and Sonic carried me outta there in his arms… I'll always remember that day…" Ruby was staring blankly at the walls again, and Ash had nudged her and asked if she was okay.

"Hm…? _Oh,_ yes, sorry! After that I went back into the building and-"

"Why…?" Knuckles interrupted.

"Why what?"

"Why did you go back in?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was looking for my dad. He didn't get out, so I went in and looked for him. I found him, but when I moved him… h-he…" Ruby stopped and cleared her throat, "He… had… He had already passed… I-I had backed up really fast in shock, and I fell into this capsule thingy… There was a bright flash… and then I woke up in the middle of the forest in Johto… That's where Houndour found me, and we've been together ever since…" Ruby finished.

The room was silent.

"Wow…" Tails breathed, "Who was your dad…?"

"I… I can't remember… I've been having memory lapses lately… and yesterday I found that I couldn't remember the name of my mom either… Or my sister's… I-I _think_ I had a sister…" Ruby looked up at me with sorrow and grief in her eyes.

"Do you remember the type of mobian you were…?" Cosmo suddenly asked softly.

The girl froze. "N-no… _No!_ I just thought about it yesterday! What _was_ it?!" Ruby cried, burying her face in her hands. Her head suddenly shot up, and she asked, "Where's Houndour?!"

"Calm down, dear." We all turned to see Nurse Joy again. "Right this way," she smiled. Ruby stumbled out of the bed and followed her. We all did. The girl gasped as she saw her pokémon through the glass window.

The pokémon looked dog-like with a red muzzle, a black body, and a skeletal plate sitting on its forehead and back.

"Houndour will be perfectly fine; all he needs is a good rest and a good meal," Nurse Joy explained.

"Thank you so much…" Ruby sighed in relief.

"Don't think anything of it," Nurse Joy smiled. Ruby nodded.

"Oh, one other thing… May… May I ask where Sonic is? Is he here with you or back on Mobius...?" Ruby turned to me.

"He… He's here… But…" I started.

"Well, show him to me!" Ruby smiled brightly.

"He's… _different_…" I finished.

"So am I! Now I _must_ see him!" She squealed, adjusting her black cap.

"Alright…" I sighed. I led her to Sonic's room while the rest of the group got ready for dinner. I turned the door knob to his room and led her inside. I motioned her to be quiet and I turned on a dim lamp beside his bed.

"What happened to him?" Ruby whispered.

I shook my head and told her, "As long as you've been gone; you wouldn't understand."

"Oh… M-may I stay with him…? It's quiet in here, and I need some time to think…" Ruby looked at me with such an innocent and childish manner, that I could only nod and walk back out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

_(Third Person P.O.V.)_

A malevolent grin appeared on Ruby's face as she gazed upon the completely defenseless hedgehog sleeping in the bed. She chuckled darkly and flipped open her wristwatch.

"Master…? Do you copy?" Ruby spoke quietly.

"_Loud and clear."_

"I have the location of the hedgehog. I will implant the tracking device on him now. Make sure Jessie and James get notified."

"_I'm the one giving orders around here!"_

"And I'm the one doing the work," Ruby rolled her eyes, "The police are on a wild goose chase for _'my pokémon,'_ so they'll be busy with that as well."

"_Well done. Stay with the group as long as you can but don't blow your cover. Did they buy the back story?" _

"Every word."

"_Excellent. Keep up the good work."_

"Yes, Dr. Eggman."

The communicator shut off, and Ruby walked out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry if the next chap takes 500,000 years :( This chapter has been almost done for a while and the one before was just overlooked when I was uploading them all at once ^^; Forgiveness! I ask for forgiveness!...**

**and maybe reviews... **


	11. Chapter 10: The Madness in Me

_**The Speedy Blue Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

_(Sonic's P.O.V.)_

Darkness was everywhere… Nothing but cold and darkness filled the meadow that shriveled before me.

Dark, purple, ominous clouds covered the sky and hid the moon and stars. All the flowers in the meadow had withered and covered in frost. A lone oak tree stood in the very center of the meadow, forlorn and solemn.

I waded through the dead flowers to the old tree, and I sat down before it. My eyes widened when the tree's leaves suddenly went up in flames, and the bark of the tree and branches went up in smoke. I wanted to run away, but I found that I was glued to the spot. In the midst of the fire, I spotted a pair of eyes staring at me. The color of the eyes was unclear because of the thick smoke and the flashing fire that masked it.

The pair of eyes suddenly glared at me, and I saw a wicked smile appear underneath them. The face lifted up higher into the tree, and a body took form below the face. Charred clothes decorated the figure, and when I looked up at the face again, I didn't see a malicious look on the tree.

Instead, the picture was completely replaced by a little girl with shoulder-length hair, calling out to me and reaching out for me. I tried moving again, but for some reason I was glued to the spot. The girl suddenly lunged out of the tree, her skin turning to flame as she passed through the fire, and she screeched as she landed before me. The girl morphed into a molten creature of some kind, and she jumped on top of me.

Before I could blink, the girl pinned me down, her touch alone burning me.

Finding that I could move again, I summoned what strength I could gather and threw the girl off of me. I turned and started to run, glancing back to see the monster land on its feet and give chase. While my head was turned, however, I suddenly felt the ground I was running on give out, and I looked down to see myself falling down a dark pit. I yelled in horror, realizing that the ground was coming up fast, and closed my eyes and prepared for impact.

But it never came.

I cracked an eye open to see that I was mere inches above the ground. I was suddenly dropped again, and I immediately got up on two feet and looked around. It was pitch black there. I couldn't see a thing.

I yelped in surprise when I was suddenly knocked off of my feet and pinned down again. I opened my eyes to see someone that turned my blood to ice. His pure white eyes bore into mine, and his wicked smile made a chill run down my spine. My heart started pounding as his hand trailed up my chest. His fingers danced along my neck, making me shudder, and he suddenly grasped my cheek tight in his grip.

"**I'm coming back… **_**Soon…"**_

"_Aahhh!" _I woke with a start, panting and sweating from head to toe. I was trembling, and gulping down breath.

"Sonic…? Is everything okay…?" I jumped a clear foot in the air and looked to see Tails standing beside my bed.

"Yeah… Yeah… I-I'm good…" I stuttered, trying to calm myself down.

"Are you sure…? You were mumbling in your sleep and you kept tossing and turning so I thought I'd wake you up…"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… Just a nightmare…" I assured him, lifting the sweaty blankets off of me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I-It's no big deal, Tails. I'm fine, honest," I told him, my voice sounding a bit more confident.

"Alright…" He sighed.

I hopped off the bed and landed on all fours. I shook myself similar to how a dog would, trying to dry myself of sweat.

"We're leaving today."

"Hm?" I asked, looking up at him.

"We're going to start looking for the chaos emeralds again. After breakfast we're gonna high-tail it to the mountains to find that chaos emerald," Tails explained.

"Oh, okay. That's great!" I smiled, as we made our way to the dining room, where everyone was eating.

"Hey, Sonic," Amy waved. I smiled back at her.

I looked to the side in surprise when I heard someone gasp and almost drop their tray of food. A red haired girl with lively emerald eyes was standing a few feet away from me.

"Sonic… I-it's been so long…" The girl whispered.

I blinked in confusion and glanced up at Tails. I looked back to the girl and asked, "Do I know you…?"

"I-I can't understand you…" She replied, placing her tray of food on the table next to Misty.

"He asked if he knew you," Tails restated.

"Oh, that's right! You can understand him," Ruby smiled in fascination.

"Sonic, this is Ruby. She said she used to be a mobian and that during an accident she was sent here a few years back," Tails explained.

I cocked an eyebrow and glanced at the girl suspiciously.

"She says that you—_we_—saved her from a burning building," Tails tried again.

I looked at the girl again. She wore a black baseball cap backwards, had her hair in a ponytail, and wore a black tank top with ripped jeans. She didn't wear any shoes, though.

"Y-you probably don't recognize me… I don't blame you. _I _barely remember what I looked like three years ago," Ruby explained, brushing her hair behind her ear bashfully.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ruby," I nodded, and Tails translated it for me. The red-haired girl smiled in joy, and sat down beside Misty to start her meal. "Is she coming with us?" I asked Tails.

"I don't know. I think she thinks she is, though," the fox replied.

I pondered this for a moment, but shrugged in the end at Tails. "I don't see why she shouldn't come."

Tails nodded, and we went our separate ways to eat breakfast. I sat beside Pikachu in front of a bowl of Pokémon food.

"Hey, Sonic," he greeted.

"Hi," I replied, stuffing my face into the bowl of food without thinking. I cleaned it out quickly, only to lift my head to find Rouge, Cosmo, and Knuckles giving me a slightly disturbed look. "What?"

"That's an… interesting eating habit…" Cosmo replied unsurely. Realizing what she meant, I gave a nervous smile and shrugged.

* * *

"Is everyone ready to go?" Tails asked, slinging the small blue backpack over his shoulder.

Everyone nodded, and we all gave our thanks and goodbyes to Nurse Joy, and set off for the mountain in the distance.

While we were walking, with me leading the group through the woods, I couldn't help but think of the dream I had had last night. The burning tree and the girl on fire made no sense to me, but Dark Sonic made it clear that he was currently making a plan to arise again. I didn't know if I should tell anyone, but I didn't know how I could, either.

My thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly winced as a sharp, but small, pain jabbed through my foot. I stopped, sat down, and inspected the shoeless blue foot. Sighing, I pulled yet another thorn out of the sole of my foot, which was looking more paw-like every day.

I huffed and got back up to lead the group forward again.

* * *

It was only two hours later, but my eyes were heavy and my vision was growing bleary. I occasionally swayed, but caught myself and forced myself to stay on my feet.

"Sonic." I tiredly swung my head around to see Brock walking up to me. He held out a blue and tan colored berry of some kind, and kneeled down to my level. "Eat this; it'll make you a bit more energized."

I sat down, gave Brock a look of thanks, and gingerly took the berry from him.

"You have to eat every part of it," Brock instructed.

I bit down into it, and forced my teeth into the tough-skinned berry. I chewed the dry fruit and swallowed it, then did the same with the rest of the berry. I could feel my eyelids getting lighter, and my sleepiness seemed to melt away. I blinked, and then smiled up at Brock.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah! Much better, thanks!" I grinned.

Brock nodded in approval and said, "Then lead the way."

I looked at Tails and said, "Y'know, it's been a while since I've ran. Think you guys can keep up?"

"Bring it on!" Pikachu smiled. Tails translated my challenge for me, and even Cosmo seemed to like the idea.

"Right; then let's go!" I laughed, and then sprinted off just slow enough for them to see me in the distance. I jumped over logs, swerved around trees, and ducked under the tree roots I could squeeze through. I smiled in bliss as I listened to the roar of wind in my ears, and watched as the scenery flew by.

I slowed down just enough to see how everyone was doing, and smiled as my friends raced beside me.

Rouge was gliding through the trees effortlessly with Tails. Knuckles and Amy were bowling through anything in their way. Cosmo and Ruby were propelling themselves from tree limb to tree limb. Ash, Brock and Misty were running behind me, jumping over the occasional obstacle.

I laughed in pure joy as my lust for speed grew stronger, and I sprung off of a log and shouted in glee.

"I thought you were the fastest thing alive!" Pikachu panted, shooting past me while using bolt-tackle.

"I _am!_" I shouted determinedly, and poured more speed into my limbs. I shot right past Pikachu and began to lengthen the distance between us. I howled in pure adrenaline, feeling ecstatic at the same time. I pushed my limbs harder, feeling them stretch and contract to my will.

'_This is what I live for,'_ I thought, _'This is what I'm born to do.' _I pushed myself even harder, knowing that I was absolutely leaving the others in my dust. But I didn't care. Another pulse of energy swam through me, and I made my strides even longer and even quicker.

Enjoying the burst of energy that had suddenly sprouted inside of me, I picked up even more speed. I relished the familiar feeling of the air bending around me, and I lowered my head as I prepared to shatter the sound barrier.

And then I realized how much my hands and feet were burning.

I yelped in pain as every bound I made suddenly felt like an inferno inside of me. I immediately slowed down and sat on the ground, wincing as my hands and feet throbbed in pain. I gnashed my teeth together in an effort not to yell out in pain, and I gingerly turned the palms of my hands towards me.

And suddenly wished I hadn't.

My hands were already blistering, and most of the fur had been scorched off. My feet were no better. It looked as if both my hands and feet were in the first stage of melting into goop.

I didn't dare make a move to stand up; even if I had wanted to, I don't think I could've. I couldn't take my eyes off of my smoldering hands.

"W-wow… Son-Sonic…! Y-you r-really… really are…f-fast…!" Pikachu bounded up to me about ten minutes later from behind. When I didn't reply, he composed himself a bit and asked, "S-Sonic?"

"Th-they're ruined…" I croaked, staring at my trembling hands.

"Wh-what's rui- _Oh no_…" Pikachu gasped, finally coming around me and looking at my condition. "W-we need to get… y-you back to the Pokémon Center…!" He panted. "I-I… I'll go get th-the others…!" New-found energy pumped his adrenaline, and he sprinted off to get help.

'_I'm such an idiot!'_ I thought through a mind clouded in pain_. 'I knew I wasn't wearing shoes or gloves! I overdid it! Again! I can't believe it happened again!' _

I gingerly touched a finger to the palm of my other hand, and had to stifle a yell that tried to force its way up my throat. I was even more furious at the fact that water started to sting the corners of my eyes, and I couldn't even wipe them. Breathing hard, I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran my tongue gingerly against the palm of my hand, and froze as a piece of skin easily peeled off. I spat it out as it stuck to my tongue in disgust. Not to mention that my tongue did nothing to soothe the burning.

I whimpered and clenched my eyes shut as another throb of pain hammered through me. However, my ears suddenly pricked when I heard a soft, "Hello?"

I cracked an eye open to see some type of pokémon standing halfway into the bush beside me. I tried saying something to her, but a whimper was all that escaped from my throat.

"Oh, you're hurt!" The pokémon exclaimed, instantly looking worried. The pokémon resembled the appearance of a ballerina. It looked as if it were wearing a white tutu, while the lower half of her body was green. Green hair fell to her shoulders, and had two red horns in her hair that looked more like hairpins. Her eyes were a deep red, but not a threatening hue. Overall, she gave off a look of elegance.

The pokémon lowered herself on her knees beside me and inspected my hands. "May I heal them?" She asked. I looked at her in shock, almost ready to say something, but instead cried out as I absentmindedly let my hand slowly lower onto my leg.

The pokémon held her hands only a few inches apart from each other as a pink light started to form in front of her. She closed her eyes as the light grew, and it suddenly erupted from her hands. I could feel a wave of calm flood through me; so strong that even my quills went limp. I could feel a tingling in my hands and feet as the pokémon summoned the strange power she was using on me.

"There… Does that feel better?" The pokémon asked.

"Yeah… Thanks…" I told her, blinking at the same time. "I-… How did you do that…?" Last time I had run without my shoes on, I'd been lucky enough to go straight into my super form afterwards, and I was healed instantly.

"I used heal pulse. My name is Kirlia, by the way," The pokémon explained, placing a two-fingered hand on her chest.

"I-I'm Sonic…" I replied, still trying to grasp what just happened.

Kirlia closed her eyes for a moment, and her hairpin-like horns flashed. She opened her eyes again and smiled. "You are a nice pokémon," Kirlia commented, nodding.

"What kind of pokémon are you…?" I asked.

"I already said that I'm a Kirlia," The pokémon said, her eyebrows creasing in concern. "You didn't hit your head, did you?"

"No, I meant… What type are you?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'm a psychic type," The pokémon smiled.

"Huh?"

"Y'know; psychic types. I can use moves like hypnosis and teleport."

"…Oh…" I blinked.

"Guys! He's over here!" We heard a voice from afar.

Beside me, Kirlia suddenly gasped after her horns lit up for a moment. "We must go!" She exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me up on two feet.

"Wait-!" She let me go and I toppled onto my nose. I got back up on all fours and shook my head. "I can't stand on two feet anymore," I explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at al-"

"Great, then let's go!"

"Wait!" I exclaimed, making the pokémon pause.

"Sonic! There you are!" Tails suddenly burst through the bushes, almost tackling me to the ground. He took no notice to Kirlia as he kneeled beside me. "Where are you burnt at? Maybe we can get you back to the-! Hey, you're not burned… But Pikachu said-"

"Tails. Take a breath," I cut him off. The fox followed suit and I continued, "Kirlia healed me."

"Kirlia? Who's-? oh," Tails said, finally looking at the psychic pokémon, who had her hands over her mouth in surprise. "You healed him…?" He asked, shocked.

Kirlia gave a worried glance to me, and I told her, "It's okay. This is my little brother, Tails."

"Your… little brother…?" Kirlia repeated, squinting her eyes suspiciously at the twin-tailed fox. "But you look nothing alike… And he's a lot bigger than you."

"Yeah, well, my _adopted _brother, to be exact," I explained.

"Oh. But I _know _I sensed-"

"Where's Sonic?!" Ruby suddenly burst in through the bushes in panic, and I realized she must have outrun everyone. Tails had obviously been the fastest of the bunch after living with me almost his whole life, but I almost expected Amy or Knuckles to get her before the human.

"_Darkness_…" Kirlia breathed.

"Huh?" I asked, a bit startled. I glanced up at Ruby and back to Kirlia.

Ruby froze when she laid eyes on Kirlia, as if remembering something she didn't wish to know. "_You!_" She exclaimed, "You must've been the one who hurt Sonic! Go! Houndour!" Ruby yanked a small pokéball from her pocket and hurled it at the sky. Out came a dog-like pokémon with almost demonic features. "Use fire fang!"

Houndour's teeth lit to flame, and before I could counter for her, Houndour lunged at Kirlia and knocked her off of her feet and bit down on her arm.

"_Aah!_" Kirlia gasped, clutching her burnt arm.

"Kirlia!" I exclaimed, tensing up. I hurled myself into Houndour, knocking him away from Kirlia. Houndour snarled at me and kicked me away.

"Stay back! Can't you see I'm trying to help?" Houndour barked angrily.

"You don't understand; Kirlia didn't attack me, she healed me! Stop hurting her!" I growled.

"I take orders from _Ruby_, not _you_."

"Tails! Tell Ruby to call back Houndour."

The fox explained to Ruby what was actually going on, and I couldn't help but notice the slight frustration in her eyes as she made Houndour go back into his pokéball. I came back to the hurt pokémon, and I saw that she was in great pain.

"I'm… a grass type... as well… Fire attacks… _hurt_…" Kirlia gasped, trying to evade tears.

"Guys…! We… We finally caught… caught up…" Ash panted, doubling over as he fought for breath. Brock, Misty and the others shortly arrived, having had to carry the humans somewhat of the way in order to catch up quickly.

"Sonic! I brought help, I-! Hey, you don't look hurt anymore…" Pikachu blinked, his gaze shifting from worry to confusion.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm at the peak of health, I get it. Where's Brock?" I asked, my eyes trained on Kirlia.

As if on cue, Brock suddenly took notice of the injured pokémon and kneeled beside her. He pulled out a little spray bottle of some sort and said, "This will heal the burn, but it'll sting a bit." Kirlia winced as the medicine went to work, and the burn slowly faded away. The pokémon blinked and smiled up at Brock.

"Hey, what pokémon is that?" Ash asked aloud, suddenly pulling out what I presumed to be the famous pokedex everyone was always talking about in this world.

"'_Kirlia',_" The monotone voice informed, "'_the Emotion Pokémon._ _Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance.__Kirlia__uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen.'"_

"Hey, Ruby," Misty suddenly addressed the red-haired girl, "Weren't you missing a Kirlia?"

"Wha-? Oh, yes! I was! But this isn't my, uh, Kirlia…" Ruby replied, adjusting her ball-cap.

"Oh…" Misty replied.

"Thank you for helping me." My attention was brought back to Kirlia when she was suddenly standing beside me.

"No problem," I smirked, "Thank _you _for helping _me._ You don't know how much it means to me."

"I'm glad," Kirlia smiled, but it suddenly disappeared as her gaze darkened. "But… That feeling I got when that red-haired girl was near… It scares me… Please be careful, er, Sonic, was it?"

"Yeah. And don't worry about me. Do you have somewhere to go if we leave? We're on a mission up the mountain, and we really need to get going."

"Yes," Kirlia nodded, "I have a trainer, actually. I ran off to collect berries for her, but I can't find any around here; I'll have to get going, as well. Speaking of which, she is searching for me now, and is very worried. I must go now! Goodbye, friend! I hope to see you again!" Kirlia gave me a hug, backed up, waved, and with a flash of the horns, vanished into thin air.

"…Bye…" I said, a bit of disappointment in my voice.

"And so, the heroic hedgehog had to show off and save someone. Again. Guys, Sonic's obviously not hurt, and we should arrive at the mountain by nightfall. Let's get going," Knuckles suddenly quipped.

"Right," Everyone agreed.

I took the lead again, going at a more leisurely pace than earlier, but couldn't help but think of what Kirlia had said.

"_That feeling I got when that red-haired girl was near… It scares me…"_

The flaming girl from my dream suddenly popped into my head, and I remembered how she had looked so innocent before the flames devoured her. I shook my head, wondering if I was just growing tired again.

'_Hey, that reminds me… Everyone must be pretty exhausted by now. Maybe a lunch break is in order…' _I thought, my stomach growling at the thought.

"Hey, Tails. Ya' think we might be due for lunch, or what?" I suggested, turning to face the fox.

"Good idea. You guys, Sonic said it's time for lunch."

The roar of happy agreement was almost deafening.

* * *

**Me:** The pokedex entry about Kirlia was from Bulbapedia


End file.
